


Coleira para Gato

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Insegura pkcte. Quase pirando *</p><p>Agora é contigo~ Mamma.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

    Era impossível não sentir a alegria por todo lado quando se estava rodeado de cor por todos os lados.

    O fim do verão estava próximo. As flores começavam a nascer, podiam ver mais animais como borboletas e abelhas por todos os lados e o dia estava mais fresco do que no início daquele mês. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, crianças correndo com seus balões e doces, pais e mães chamando nomes, gritando para que “não corressem demais” enquanto os casais sorriam uns para os outros, tirando fotos divertidas.

    Claro que tudo aquilo não seria visível ou talvez até notável se tivessem ficado em casa.  Matthew sorria animadamente, olhando ao redor, todas aquelas cores e pessoas diferentes indo para lá e para cá, os olhos procurando por uma só, em uma direção específica. Em algum momento levantou-se, cansado de ficar sentado, sentindo um baque, no momento seguinte se vendo no chão, ouvindo um som um pouco alto.

    Precisou de um segundo para poder realizar que alguém tinha esbarrado em si, olhando para a pessoa na sua frente e se levantando. Sorriu com certo carisma, oferecendo a mão para o desconhecido, antes que limpasse as roupas um pouco, não olhando muito bem para a pessoa até que se virou para ela. Talvez aquilo soasse estranho, levando em conta que era um homem um pouco maior que si, em todos os sentidos

     - Me desculpe, se machucou?

     - Ah, não, eu que devia me desculpar. Está machucada senhorita?

     Riu de leve com o chamado em feminino, mas não se surpreendeu. Qualquer pessoa pensaria isso vendo aquela coisinha loira, de cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, lábios pequenos e traços delicados. Usava uma blusa branca levemente transparente, comprida, com pequenos babados que faziam parecer que tinha um volume no peito e escondiam qualquer outro volume na virilha. A calça era uma legue preta discreta, com quatro gatinhos brancos que pareciam pular nos riscos pretos, e usava uma botina marrom claro de salto curto.

     - Estou bem, não me machuquei.

     - Aqui está sua bolsa.

     - Obrigada.

    Praticamente nem tinha percebido que tinha deixado cair a bolsa, tirando o espelho de dentro para olhar os cabelos, ajeitando-os de leve. Abaixou-se mais uma vez apenas para pegar os óculos escuros, deixando-os nos cabelos e depois virando-se. O brilho que tinha usado na boca já estava acabando, por isso pegou o espelho pequeno dentro da bolsa, dando um breve retoque nele e no canto dos olhos com o lápis preto, realçando os olhos âmbar. Nem chegou a perceber que o homem ainda estava ao seu lado, pelo menos até que o ouviu falar de novo.

     - Qual seu nome?

    Fitou-o surpreso em ouvir aquela pergunta, apenas sorrindo gentilmente, levemente travessa antes que desse uma resposta. As pernas se moveram de leve, como os quadris, mostrando um _sex appeal_ que normalmente nem percebia ter, mas que frequentemente chamava a atenção masculina. Assim como a forma intensa de fitar as pessoas, mesmo que um tanto distante, como se não estivesse prestando atenção o bastante, e realmente não estava.

     - Desculpe, acho que papai não ia gostar de me ver falando com estranhos.

    Ouviu-o rir e notou que ele estava prestes a falar algo quando ouviu-se ser chamado. O cara pareceu estranhar no nome masculino, ficando boquiaberto por um segundo, principalmente com a aproximação de James. A reação pareceria comum à outras pessoas, principalmente com os quase 1.90 cm de altura do mais velho, os músculos definidos… Aquele sim era um homem grande, e Matthew quase lambeu os lábios ao pensar que aquilo era inclusive no melhor dos sentidos.

 **-** Você demorou! O que faria se eu me perdesse indo atrás de você?

     A voz foi chorosa e infantil, mas valeu a pena quando viu que a expressão de James tinha mudado do estranho para si, com aquele sorriso de canto selvagem, sexy. Praticamente se esqueceu do estranho, fitando o mais velho com as mãos na cintura, aquele teatrinho comum que sempre fazia quando tinha a chance de ser uma namorada chata.

     - Iria até o áudio e chamaria pelo meu lindo gatinho perdido com uma declaração de amor cheia de palavras difíceis.

     - Assim eu ia era acabar me escondendo.

    Tudo aquilo tinha sido dito em voz baixa, mas qualquer um que olhasse na direção deles iriam ver os sorrisos provocativos e a forma com que se olhavam. Só depois de toda a brincadeira que Matthew pegou somente o seu suco, passando a andar ao lado de James, procurando um lugar para que se sentassem, já que outras pessoas tinham ocupado o banco que estava antes.

     - Eu estava pensando em irm… Ai!

    E novamente sentiu um baque, dessa vez sendo impedido de cair pelo namorado, mas só vendo que o suco tinha ido direto para a roupa do homem ao ouvi-lo xingar algum palavrão. O que não foi diferente de sua parte. O que estava acontecendo com todo mundo naquele dia afinal? Será que todo mundo estava dando em cima de si ou estavam todos distraídos.

     - Que merda! Me desculpe por isso.

    Não houve resposta, e temeu que talvez o homem procurasse briga, mas não aconteceu, ele só parecia olhar para a camisa molhada, o que fez com que o loiro pegasse um lenço na bolsa. Era culpa dele, mas era sua culpa também por estar tão distraído então…

     - Não é muito, mas espero que ajude. Eu realmente sinto muito.

    Sorriu e ofereceu, ouvindo algum resmungar que podia ser tanto um agradecimento quanto um xingamento e depois disso o homem levantou o olhar.

     - Não tem problema, me desculpa também eu estou um pouco mal humorado. E não suje seu pano com isso… Nem esquenta.

     - Melhor secar sua pele. É abacaxi, pode queimar por causa do Sol. Não se incomode, eu tenho um bando desses lá em casa. Pode jogar fora depois…

    Mentiu, mas não se importava com aquilo, só queria se afastar de todos aquele povo e parar de esbarrar nas pessoas. Afastou-se sem dizer mais nada depois que o homem aceitou o lenço. Praticamente puxava o mais velho, em silêncio e um pouco mal humorado, até que acharam um banco vazio. Sentaram-se, deixando os lanches no meio do banco.

     - Agora perdi o suco.

     - Podemos tomar do meu.

    Fez um “bico”, recostando no banco e depois acabando por sentir a mão de James em seus ombros. Passar aquele tempo loiro era horrível, devia estar com uma cara de quinze, dezesseis anos, principalmente por causa do jeito que se vestia, mas… Até que não era tão ruim naquela hora. Principalmente por estar com o mais velho, não devia ficar chateado daquele jeito. Passou a comer, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias com o mais velho, até que terminaram. Depois olharam o relógio e se levantaram.

     Foi quando ouviu um som diferente, mas conhecido, sua mente não conseguiu processar, olhando para trás, mas haviam apenas pessoas ali. Ninguém parecia estar particularmente olhando para si. Olhou ao redor novamente, dando de ombros um pouco depois, e vendo que James tinha se afastado para poder jogar as coisas fora. Correu até ele, pegando-o pelo braço e sorrindo largo, puxando de leve. 

     - Ei, não pode conseguir aqueles gatinhos pra mim? 

     Apontou para uma barraquinha de tiro, onde alguns gatos de cores e tamanhos diferentes, além de outros animaizinhos de pelúcia estavam à mostra. 

     - Não sabia que gostava de pelúcia, baby.

     - Talvez eu só queira fazer inveja em todas as outras meninas. - Brincou e riu de leve - E não acha que consegue?

     - Vou conseguir todos eles para você então. 

     Sorriu, correndo animadamente, entre as pessoas e realmente, levara todos aqueles gatinhos para casa, mesmo que se sentindo um pouco mal pelo dono da barraca. Aquele foi mesmo um dia para ficar na memória, mesmo que não tivesse gravado ou percebido o que tinha acontecido lá que seria tão importante. Algo que poderia estranhar, e impedir que tudo aquilo acontecesse... Mas porque estava lembrando daquele dia logo naquela hora? 

    Oh sim... Era porque foi o primeiro dia... O dia que aquele gato de pelúcia colorido foi deixado na porta de casa, como lhe esperando, por todo o final de semana...

    Porque não tinha simplesmente percebido?

    Porque não se sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado?

    Porque não tinha sentido nada? Se ao menos...

    Mas… Não tinha como ter percebido?

    Tinha?


	2. Pelúcia

_ Quando você é uma criança, você faz coisas comuns como todas as crianças fazem. Não importa se você é um Newton da vida, ou se você é um deficiente, ou se você nasce em uma família rica, ou em uma pobre e miserável, sem sequer mesmo uma casa para viver, você simplesmente faz coisas que crianças fazem.  _

_     Alguns dias você ri, alguns dias você chora. Pode acontecer apenas uma, ou milhares de vezes, você corre, canta, desenha, cai, inventa coisas, sejam com lápis, borrachas e brinquedos de 100 reais ou com paus e pedras. Seja na tela do seu notebook ou na terra do seu quintal. Ou mesmo em seus sonhos. É isso que você faz quando é criança.  _

_     Não faz muito tempo, mas não me lembro tanto da minha infância quanto eu queria. Quando se nasce em uma família quase bilionária existem muitas coisas para se fazer quando é uma criança. Eu gostava de desenhar. Minha irmã estava entrando na pré adolescência quando eu tinha sete anos, meu pai e meu avô viajavam pelo mundo enquanto vovó e mãe faziam coisas que mulheres ricas fazem.  _

_     Eu tinha os empregados, mas a maioria deles não gostavam de crianças. Me lembro vagamente de ter visitas do meu bisavô, ele entrava no meu quarto com doces e lápis novos e simples. Era simples. Ele como eu era ignorado por meu avô e meu pai. Nem as mulheres da casa pareciam querer prestar muita atenção em um homem de hábitos simples.  _

_     Esses momentos se tornaram especiais. Naquele dia, eu desenhei uma mansão maior, longe da cidade, com um grande jardim e animais. Minha família inteira estava lá, e meus pais me davam as mãos e os filhos do meu bisavô davam as mãos para ele. Nós nunca escolhemos quem amar… Eu sempre amei a minha família. Invejei minha irmã por ser linda e usar roupas lindas e por sair para fazer compras com a minha mãe.  _

_     Mãe dizia que eu devia ser cuidado pelo meu pai. Então, eu apenas pensei que seria algo bom para dar para ele. Talvez se ele visse e gostasse ele decidisse brincar um pouco comigo. Não queria atrapalhar o trabalho dele mas… Um minuto ao menos… Ele chegou e foi ao escritório com o meu avô, eu bati na porta e ele não me deu um único olhar até que eu puxei a manga dele.  _

_     Ele olhou a folha uma vez antes de jogar no lixo.  _

_     Será que estava assim tão feio?  _

_     Será que estava colorido demais?  _

_     Papai!  _

_     Papai!  _ _   
_ _     Porque o senhor não me olha?  _

_     Não pode me ouvir no quarto, chorando à noite?  _

_     Não vê que eu estou com medo de ficar sozinho?  _

_     O bicho papão no guarda roupa do meu quarto… Está só esperando. _

_     Ele não veio me pegar ainda.  _

_     Talvez nem ele queira ficar com uma pessoa como eu.  _

_     Estou sozinho. _

_     O que eu fiz de tão errado afinal… Eu nasci assim como uma aberração? _

_     Papai! Por favor, me ame.  _

_     Eu amo você. Eu estou aqui te esperando todos os dias. Eu volto da escola todos os dias e todos os dias pergunto do senhor. As empregadas estão me xingando por isso. A irmã está me xingando por isso. Mãe também está me xingando por isso.  _

_     Então apenas olhe para mim! Olhe! Olha! Por favor!  _

_     Será que nem ao menos um dia… Um único dia…  _

_     O senhor me amou de volta?...  _

 

    Havia lágrimas em seus olhos quando eles se abriram. A garganta estava travada, o nariz parecia entupido de forma que quase parecia estar sem ar. o travesseiro estava úmido e o rosto inchado, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer sobre aquilo foi chorar mais, pelo tempo que pôde até que o despertador tocasse e fosse forçado a se levantar do conforto daquela cama. 

    Se dependesse de si ninguém nunca lhe olharia da forma que estava se olhando no espelho naquele momento. Os olhos inchados, assim como a bochecha e o nariz vermelhos. Precisou de um tempo para tomar banho, um longo suspiro saindo de sua boca, se mergulhando embaixo da água com todo o cabelo, lavaria rapidamente, tomaria seu tempo nem que tivesse de tomar o café da manhã só depois da primeira aula. 

    Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele sonho, uma memória distante de sua família que não via há quase dois anos. Não entendia porque estava sonhando com aquilo, talvez porque o tema do trabalho fosse sobre visual “Empreendedor” para aquele mês. Estava pensando bastante nisso naqueles dias, e se tinha alguém que lhe lembrava sobre esse tipo de coisa era a sua família. O seu pai mais especificamente. 

    Sua família toda tinha estilo e isso não poderia negar. Sua irmã particularmente chegava a ser perfeita quando se vestia, sempre chamando atenção em festas, porém eles tinham um estilo que nunca ousavam demais. Matthew diferente disso tentava ousar, variava os estilos e tinha aquele gosto por uniformes que chamava a atenção até de alguns dos professores de seu curso. 

    Andar pelo pequeno apartamento em que estava morando foi fácil, indo ao gaveteiro e pegando um uniforme masculino cinza, colocando-o e se ajeitando de uma forma levemente rebelde para ir à escola. Os cabelos loiros foram arrumados em mesma rebeldia, deixando os piercings bem à mostra e estava louco para os próximos meses passarem logo para que pudesse pintar os cabelos de novo.

    Ouviu batidas na porta, não se surpreendendo principalmente quando viu as horas, colocando os sapatos rapidamente.

     - Um minuto!

     - Estou esperando.

     Abriu a porta com a mochila já nas costas, olhando para a mulher que lhe esperava. Kate era baixa, com cabelos castanhos compridos e não realmente bonita para os padrões de moda, mas era uma colega talentosa de sua classe, que morava no apartamento vizinho. Trancou a porta, virando-se para ela.

     - Bora?

     - Olá Matt. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

     - Não consegui dormir muito bem.

     - Aliás, viu o que estava na sua porta ontem?

     - Aquele gato de pelúcia? - Era a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. - Foi você que deixou ali? Isso foi meio Creepy sabe...

     Sua mente voltou ao dia anterior. Tinha estranhado aquele animal preso na porta, com um bilhete pequeno escrito “Para: Matthew. Com amor.” Era um gato tão colorido que parecia mais um My Little Pony do que um gato mesmo. Se não estivesse com James talvez suspeitasse que ele tivesse mandado entregar, mas tinha certeza que não era, principalmente pela falta de assinatura.

     - Ter alto estima é bom, mas está se achando demais. Claro que não fui eu. Um cara deixou aí uns 4 dias atrás.

     - Você chegou a ver?

     - Sim, era um carinha com uma jaqueta de moletom e fones de ouvido. Podia ser um adolescente. Parecia um ao menos.

     - Então, deve ser alguém daquela escola perto da faculdade. Pena que eu não tenho como devolver.

     - Ahh, mas ele é tão bonitinho! Vai mesmo devolver?

     - Se quiser ficar com ele. Com o tamanho podemos fazer um chaveiro. Um pouco grandinho, mas dá para colocar na sua bolsa, de enfeite

     - Acho uma boa. Se não for ficar com ele… Jogar fora é meio que maldade.

     - Dar ele para você também é, mas eu já tenho um namorado e ele coincidentemente me conseguiu uns dez bichinhos. Não acho legal aceitar um presente de um “Admirador secreto”. Até porque isso é tão…

     - Sim… É meio infantil. Bonitinho, mas coisa de criança.

     - Não comente com ninguém ok? Não quero ser caçoado. Diga que sei lá… Alguém te deu. Pode ser?

     - Claro. E sobre o seu namorado e os bichinhos?...

     - Te conto quando tivermos mais tempo, a conversa vai ser longa…

     Ela insistiu um pouco, mas o assunto acabou com aquela sua mentira. Uma fugidinha. Em parte porque não se sentia muito bem. Estava deprimido, e escondia isso na expressão, mas queria ficar um pouco calado, talvez ouvir Linkin Park no caminho para a faculdade. Por sorte, Kate pareceu entretida com um de seus livros de psicologia das cores e não lhe deu tanta atenção também

    Estava se sentindo um pouco… Solitário. Mal tinha chegado de volta à cidade e já queria ir embora. Fechou os olhos, e tentou imaginar, se lembrar de como era ser abraçado e aninhado por James, um leve conforto para que conseguisse aguentar o dia que estava por vir. O que fez com que pegasse o celular, se lembrando de fazer algo que virou um costume desde o primeiro dia que passara sozinho na cidade. 

    [[ Bom dia! Estou indo para a faculdade agora… Te ligo de noite S2~ ]]

    Ao chegar na faculdade desligou o celular, colocando-o bem dentro da mochila para não perder acidentalmente. Não prestou atenção em ninguém que passava ao seu lado, até que estivesse na sala de aula, assistindo-a e depois de todas as aulas foi almoçar para que estivesse preparado para o encontro do projeto. Isso lhe animava um pouco mais porque tinha dado sorte com isso ao menos. Estava participando de algo grande com ela, e seus conhecimentos pessoais de joias e gemas tinha aberto as portas. 

    Chegando no ateliê não se surpreendeu com a agitação, sorrindo e cumprimentando pessoas, vendo a professora de longe dando ordens e dicas. Sequer a incomodou, indo para seu espaço e começando com o trabalho, olhando o que tinha chegado, conversando com os colegas voluntários, aproveitando o  _ brainstorm  _ e tentando afogar aquela leve agonia que sentia desde cedo. Fez alguns desenhos, discutindo sobre as dos outros e só depois ouviu gritos animados. 

    Todo mundo se virou para a direção das meninas, sussurros e murmurares se tornando audíveis até que a professora bateu palmas, chamando atenção e pedindo pelo silêncio de todos. Um bolo foi se acumulando em torno da mulher, todo mundo curioso e ansioso quando ela disse que tinha de conversar com todo mundo ali e que precisava que prestassem atenção.

     - Matthew, Lauren e Krysthie estão aí?

     - Aqui!

     - Presente.

     - Eu. - Disse Matthew em voz audível, aproximando-se até que estivesse bem perto da mulher, ou ao menos na frente de todos os colegas que faziam parte daquela equipe.

     - Os voluntários aqui também.

     Tiveram de esperar até todos os que ela chamou estivessem ali, a maioria meninas tirando o loiro e um veterano chamado Andrew. O silêncio tinha se apoderado do ateliê, tirando alguns sussurros indevidos para os quais a professore pigarreou. A professora  Roux podia ser baixa e magricela, com aqueles cabelos curtos e completamente negros que a faziam parecer ser mais nova do que realmente era, porém ninguém ousava acabar com sua autoridade.

     - Como sabem, eu tinha enviado cinco dos trabalhos de cada um para a seleção da exibição  “ _ Nouvelle Beauté _ ”. mandei de cada um dos grupos, mas só os de Gala, Sapatos e Jóias passaram no teste. Ou sejam, vocês três tem mais um mês para preparar mais cinquenta trabalhos, para me enviarem, para que eu possa selecionar mais cinco para estarem entre as apresentações, depois disso teremos mais um mês para que eles possam ser confeccionados. Quero vocês todos trabalhando nisso e os outros vão ajudar se preciso. Trabalho duro, ninguém vai descansar aqui nos próximos meses. Se preciso ficamos no ateliê até meia noite quando a faculdade fecha. Essa é uma grande oportunidade para vocês entenderam?

    Todos responderam em uníssono, casa um à sua maneira de mostrar animação e logo depois um a um os veteranos foram dispersando, enquanto os mais calouros do ateliê esperaram ao menos um parabéns, tirando Matthew. Por algum motivo, aquilo não parecia coisa que a mulher faria, principalmente quando ela mesma era uma grande estilista, ou tinha sido quando um pouco mais jovem, antes que decidisse dar aulas. Aquilo que faziam no Ateliê não deviam ser muito para ela. Ainda assim  a maioria estava animada, mesmo sem nenhum reconhecimento da professora.

     - Matthew. Quero conversar com você. Só com você.

     - Claro, professora.

      Seguiu-a até um canto do ateliê onde tinha dois bancos de madeira, vendo-a sentar e cruzar as pernas, arrastando um dos brancos para a frente dela e se sentando também. Sempre se sentia um pouco nervoso quado falava com ela por causa daquela expressão séria que nunca saía do rosto da mulher, como uma máscara. Esperou pacientemente, imaginando que receberia algum aviso, talvez fosse só sorte que estivessem sido escolhidos no concurso… Talvez tivessem ficado entre os últimos e ela tivesse algo a lhe repreender ou adicionar.

     - Sobre os seus trabalhos… - O coração quase saiu da boca a ouvindo. - Não costumo a dizer isso, mas você merece meus cumprimentos. Confesso que minha especialidade não é confecção de joias ou sequer sobre lapidação de gemas, por isso quando enviei seu trabalho eu não esperava que seus projetos ficassem em primeiro lugar na aceitação.

     - Primeiro lugar? - A voz estava surpresa, insegura, descrente em parte, porque ainda não tinha digerido aquilo.

     - Sim. Normalmente não me dou o trabalho de explicar isso, porque vocês já se animam e tencionam o suficiente sem que eu precise falar nada, mas para estudantes como vocês esse evento é o que pode deslanchar sua carreira. Muitas vezes aparecem pessoas realmente famosas do mundo da moda, procurando por talentos para que se tornem seus estagiários e até mesmo futuros trabalhadores. Estar em primeiro lugar praticamente garante um emprego. Principalmente por ser um calouro como você. É extremamente incomum que isso aconteça. Seu talento ser reconhecido à esse ponto, é realmente impressionante.

     - Eu agradeço tudo isso, professora.

     - Mas não te chamei para floreios. Os primeiros quinze lugares da competição, os primeiros quinze de áreas diferentes tem seus trabalhos colocados em leilões para venda, mas para isso sua permissão é necessária. Você vai ter de lidar com a papelada e dar permissão para cada peça que for vender além de que o mínimo de obras que serão aceitas em sua apresentação não serão apenas dez, mas vinte. Ou seja, você terá trabalho quádruplo comparado com os outros.

     - Eu darei duro.

     - Tenho certeza que sim. Pegue os papéis comigo amanhã e entregue-os com a devida permissão daqui a exatos um mês. No mesmo dia. Será quando enviarei os projetos scaneados. Meia noite é o prazo, sem atrasos, entendeu?

     - Sim, senhora.

     - Ótimo, normalmente tomo mundo pega na pilha, mas tente fazer com que os seus colegas de grupo descansem um pouco hoje ao menos. Terão muito trabalho.

     - Obrigado.

      Levantou-se sorrindo de orelha a orelha, contando para os outros, ouvindo os “parabéns” de todos e logo ouviu bem as palavras “bar” e “festejar”. Não negou, sorrindo largo, seguindo com eles, e dando uma escapada rápida para um canto mais solitário, pegando o celular e ligando para o primeiro de sua lista de chamados.

     - Eu tenho uma ótima notícia para dar.

     Já começou falando, com a voz alta e animada, visivelmente alegre. Sequer deu tempo de James falar alguma coisa antes que continuasse.

     - Lembra a competição que eu te falei enquanto estava aí? Um evento de moda…

     - Sim, eu me lembro.  _ Nouvelle Beauté  _ não era?

     - Isso, eu fiquei em primeiro lugar. Primeiro lugar! Minhas joias vão ser confeccionadas pelo evento e leiloadas. Dependendo de como vender eu vou fazer o meu nome. Isso é fantastico.

     - Parabéns, Matthew. Eu não esperava menos de você, baby.

     - Está dizendo que sabia que eu passaria?

     - Com toda certeza. Sempre confiei em sua capacidade, principalmente quando mostrou os seus desenhos. Sabiam que ia ser alguma coisa grande.

     - Não me faça querer te beijar quando está tão longe, Papai.

     - Tem certeza que quer isso?

     - Matthew! Venho logo antes que eu vá buscar essa sua bunda magra aí! - Ouviu, olhando para um dos colegas rindo baixo, mesmo que tivesse completamente arrepiado com o tom de voz baixo e rouco que viera do telefone.

     - Tenho que ir, vamos festejar em um bar. - Disse, sem o responder e continuando antes que o ouvisse falar. - Não ficarei até tarde e juro que te ligo quando estiver em casa. Eu tenho aula amanhã afinal. - Ouviu-o rir.

     - Divirta-se Matthew. Estarei esperando ansiosamente.

      E foi como disse, não se demorou no bar, chegou até a ajudar com a emoção de alguns colegas já que estavam indo pela primeira vez ao evento. Além de si nenhum mais era do segundo período, parecia que a professora era bem exigente sobre os alunos que escolhia para seu projeto. Não eram nem uma da madrugada quando voltou para casa, conversando com o telefone, ficando surpreso com o que encontrou na porta do apartamento ao chegar. 

      Havia um buquê de flores coloridas, desde lírios à margaridas e a mensagem em palavras impressas por uma fonte bonita de computador. 

  
     “Parabéns. Eu sempre confiei no seu sucesso.” 


	3. Flores Coloridas

_     Eu estava fazendo dez anos.  _

_     A casa não estava enfeitada. Não tinha balões, docinhos, crianças correndo para um lado ou para o outro, fitas coloridas, sons animados. Me lembro de que tinham algumas pessoas lá, porém só um deles era uma criança era o meu amigo, Jonny. Ele era educado. Estava usando um terninho preto como o meu e me trouxera um presente, um brinquedo, um avião de controle remoto com uma câmera nele. Era algo legal.  _

_     Mas eu não queria aquilo, eu não queria aquele tipo de coisa. A mãe dele era bonita, e tirando ela, havia mais duas mulheres para as quais eu não prestei atenção. Tirando aquele presente eu me lembro de mais dois. Normalmente nossas mentes se lembram melhor dos presentes que mais odiamos e… Aqueles que mais gostamos. Naquele dia eu odiei o avião de controle remoto, mas eu amei os outros dois presentes.  _

_     Luke McGuire era o braço direito do meu pai. Ele era um cara legal, às vezes conversava e brincava comigo quando ia lá em casa, sempre falando do seu filho embora eu nunca tivesse conhecido o menino. Ele me deu um perfume, disse que eu estava crescendo e que minha família toda tinha estilo, então eu um dia também teria estilo, e garotas sempre gostavam de perfume. Eu não entendi porque tinha que agradar uma garota, mas eu adorei o perfume. Eu o amei.  _

_     O segundo presente foi do advogado do meu pai. Era um relógio, e talvez porque fosse um pouco pequeno, era um relógio relativamente delicado. Feito de ouro branco. Parecia com alguma coisa que minha mãe usaria, ou minha irmã. Eu o usei por anos, e anos, e anos. Até que um dia meu pulso ficou grande demais. Era uma joia, e não me cabia, mas eu não joguei fora. O guardei em uma das minhas gavetas e ele ficou lá. Não o usei mais.  _

_     Não foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida. Nunca tive bons aniversários. Um pai frio, uma mãe desleixada. Poucos amigos e minha irmã, ela odiava que eu usasse seus vestidos escondidos, vivia gritando isso pela casa, mesmo quando eu pegava as roupas velhas que ela jogava fora os sapatos, escondido, me vestindo como ela, me olhando no espelho do meu quarto e desfilando. _

_     Eu, o espelho, e uma lanterna.  _

_     O bicho papão no armário.  _

_    Sempre foi assim…  _

 

    O outro dia, foi comum como tinha sido o anterior. A conversa no telefone com James tinha durado alguns minutos a mais, tinha ido dormir e no outro dia acordara com sono e encarando aquelas flores em um jarro de plástico nada bonito, na mesa. A noite anterior tinha sido um pouco pesada, mas agora que tinha dormido, parecia bobagem ficar preocupado. Kate devia ter falado com alguém da classe sobre o gatinho e eles deviam ter tentado pregar uma peça ou… Sua professora tinha enviado. 

    Achava que era um dos dois porque o primeiro presente tinha sido enviado com bilhete à mão, mas o segundo era um pouco mais frio. Não coisa de namoradinho, romântico, simplesmente… Um papel impresso. Só isso. Algumas palavras a mais do que tinha no bichinho de pelúcia e não parecia uma coisa tímida. Então era bobagem ficar pensando demais. Devia ter pegado um pouco da paranoia do James… Era bom se preocupar, mas naquele momento não tinha tempo para isso. A partir daquele dia, o trabalho seria pesado, sua mente teria de focar nas joias. 

    Só mandou uma mensagem para o mais velho dizendo que tinha ganhado flores de colegas engraçadinhos. Porque não tinha falado das flores com ele na noite anterior, provavelmente tinha o deixado preocupado. Não tinha contado sobre a pelúcia também, porque era inseguro demais para praticamente dizer ao mais velho que tinha pessoas dando em cima de si ali, embora fosse algo comum de acontecer. Não queria mais um motivo para desistir do que tinha ali e voltar para o que considerava seu lar. Seu lugar para voltar. 

    E foi assim por turante quase a semana inteira. Nenhum presente mais, nenhuma carta, a mesma coisa na outra semana, dias corridos até que chegasse o fim do mês. Pessoas corriam no ateliê, mesas bagunçadas de papéis e sua própria mente estava uma desordem. Obviamente tinha sido impossível fazer mais cinquenta projetos, para todos os grupos, mas Matthew conseguira trinta e oito e achava que estavam bons, alguns excelentes, claro que ainda amadores, porém tinha dado o melhor que tinha e até mais do que isso. 

    Estava com olheiras por ficar sem dormir, que perfeitamente escondeu com a maquiagem, porém era impossível esconder o quanto de café estava ingerindo. Não sabia o quão mal isso podia fazer, levando em conta a quantidade de antiretrovirais que estava tomando por causa do seu tratamento à HIV. Estava se sentindo mais fraco, seu quadro de insônia havia voltado e estava enormemente preocupado, embora achasse que tudo ia valer a pena.

    Só mais um mês, um mês mais calmo, onde poderia descansar e estudar para as matérias que não tinha estudado. Sua mente estava tão cansada naqueles dias que tivera até a impressão de ser seguido quando tinha saído da faculdade. Todos os dias indo embora para casa às meia noite, falando com o namorado no telefone porque era o único tempo que tinha para matar saudade. Um mês se masturbando rapidamente, nem dando atenção devida ao próprio corpo. 

    Por isso o que faria naquele dia ia ser especial. 

    Entrou no apartamento, ajeitou as coisas, deixando tudo arrumado antes de sair. Era seu dia de descansar completamente. Comprou um vinho, um bolo de menta e depois disso foi para casa. Abrindo a porta e entrando, vendo o rosto surpreso de James com aquele moletom velho, a camisa de bolinhas coloridas, cabelos desgrenhados e os óculos… Sentado na cadeira de trabalho. 

    Ergueu o vinho e o bolo, vendo-o se aproximar.

     - Não sabia que ia vir hoje.

     - Quis fazer uma surpresa.

     - Que bela surpresa, estava mesmo pensando nesse gatinho travesso.

     - E quando não está pensando?

    O viu sorrir, como se dando por vencido por ficar sem palavras, e não parecendo se importar por isso. Deixou a cintura ser enlaçada, a sacola com o bolo e o vinho sendo deixadas no sofá enquanto a boca era devorada com aquela intensidade, como se ele fosse um predador faminto, faminto de desejo, faminto de amor e se deixava. Era a presa, queria estar ali, queria se submeter à aquela língua dominante e dar tudo, dar seu desejo, dar seu amor, dar suas preocupações e alegrias, o que fosse, o que tivesse. 

    Gemeu, um gemido entre saudade e deleite. Mais de um mês sem vê-lo, mais de um mês sem tocar aquele corpo, ainda não sabia como aguentava aquilo. Assim que o aperto possessivo se soltou, quando já estava sem ar e com os joelhos fracos sorriu. Queria tirar as roupas ali mesmo, ali mesmo pedir por ele. Só que tinha vindo de uma viagem, estava cansado, não aguentaria passar um tempo para conversar com ele se fizessem sexo.

     - Vai me acompanhar com o vinho? Ou tomou remédios hoje?

     - Posso te acompanhar, baby. Tudo que quiser.

     - Vou pegar as taças e uma colher então. Eu quero colo. 

     -  Que gatinho manhoso.

     Ouviu-o rir, e sobressaltou-se levemente ao receber um tapinha na bunda, sorrindo antes que fosse na cozinha pegar as coisas. Pegou uma taça e uma colher apenas, seria o suficiente, além do abridor do vinho, voltando. Como se adivinhando, James estava sentado no sofá de dois lugares, parecendo confortável e foi para o colo dele, sentando-se de lado, sentindo o apoio que os braços dele lhe deram, a mão grande recostando na lateral do quadril. Passou as pernas pelas pernas dele, de forma que apenas parte de seu peso ficasse sobre ele. 

    Só depois disso apoiou a lateral do corpo no peitoral dele, a cabeça um pouco no ombro, colocando o bolo sobre a virilha e deixando que o mais velho ficasse com a colher enquanto ficava com o vinho em uma mão e passava a outra por trás dele em um meio abraço. O corpo automaticamente relaxou, como se toda a tensão da semana tivesse sumido, os pensamentos negativos não sumiram, mas foram atenuados pela calma que veio daquele contato.

     - Como foi com os projetos?

     - Deu tudo certo, foi uma bagunça a semana inteira, mas agora acabou, finalmente. Só esperar mais um mês, ver como as coisas ficaram, planejamento, provavelmente ter algumas pessoas me ligando e depois, França! - Sorriu largo, aceitando mais um pouco de doce e oferecendo vinho para ele, a ordinariedade do momento. Estava visivelmente feliz e ansioso com a viagem, mesmo com o trabalho que poderia ter, organizando. - E seus dias como estão?

     - Não tenho nada de muito novo para contar. - Provavelmente teria preparado algo se soubesse que o rapaz estava indo até ali, mas sem a aviso… - Tirando um sapato novo. Nem tentei evitar te comprar quando vi…

     - Hum… Então podemos fazer algo divertido hoje.

     Roçou o rosto nele de forma um tanto lenta, tomando um pouco mais do vinho depois e se acomodando mais um pouquinho. Sentir o cheiro que saía do mais velho, o calor da pele. Não tinha como demonstrar o quanto sentira falta, tirando o fato de que poderia dormir ali, tranquilamente, sem se importar com sua insônia, ou o fato de que não tinha tomado os remédios para que pudesse aproveitar do vinho com ele ao menos aquele dia. Precisava muito relaxar.

     - Aliás, eu queria te pedir uma coisa, papai.

     - Estou ouvindo.

     - Eu… quero ser um gatinho. De um jeito diferente... - Houve uma pausa, sem saber se ele entenderia aquilo do jeito que esperava, principalmente porque em certa parte, o pedido foi feito com um malícia muito suave. Era do tipo de coisa que demorava para pedir, porque não sabia como lidar com o fato de que simplesmente gostava daquele tipo de coisa, embora desse muita vergonha. - Quero ser um filhotinho travesso que você adotou. Com direito à tudo. - Riu baixo, constrangido. O mais velho pareceu pensar, e ficou o esperando, sabia que ele não negaria, ou tinha quase certeza ao menos.

     - Vou ver o que posso fazer. Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

     - Volto em duas semanas, para ficar por três dias. Eu tenho que ir embora amanhã antes de meio dia. - Disse com a voz lamentando.

    Precisava dele naquele momento, precisava muito dele. Estava escondendo, mas andava deprimido, coisa que aquele mês afogou, mas que agora estava voltando, aquela noite já tinha tido um sonho que não queria. Ficar sozinho não lhe fazia bem, estava… Solitário demais e nunca tinha lidado bem com isso. Nem quando criança, nem quando adolescente, muito menos agora que estava quase se tornando um adulto.

     - Então temos que aproveitar...

 

    Pediu um minuto para poder tomar um banho quando terminaram com o vinho. E não ficu surpreso quando foi ao quarto e encontrou uma caixa preta sobre a cama, com uma fita vermelha bonita em cima. Desfez a cinta de cetim vermelha, olhando para os sapatos pretos, levemente transparentes, bonitos, diferentes, um pouco góticos se pudesse dizer. Ajeitou os olhos com lápis preto pesado, passando um batom de um roxo bem leve, dando retoques para que os lábios parecessem mais atraentes. 

    Colocou os sapatos e depois deles, duas pequenas tornozeleiras com um gatinho pendendo para a frente, corrente delicada, folheada em prata e um gatinho preto, igualmente delicado com pedrinhas de um amarelo escuro, quase âmbar, como enfeite. Usou a fita vermelha na coxa, fazendo uma fitinha bem feita, como tinha aprendido e depois disso foi atrás dele, praticamente despido, quase sem maquiagem, além do lápis de olho e o batom leve. Nada a esconder realmente. 

     Os passos com o salto eram totalmente audíveis, vendo-o no quarto, sentado na cama, observando quando ele pareceu sem ar por um único segundo, algo em si gostando muito quando a atenção dele parou em seus pés por um tempo. colocando um deles apenas na pontinha, mostrando tão bem o sapato quanto o enfeite que balançava e fazia cócegas, o tipo de coisa que não usaria normalmente por causa da sensibilidade.

     - Venha cá, me deixe ver isso melhor.

    Praticamente desfilou até ele, sem presa, levantando o pé e colocando na pontinha do joelho dele quando o viu fazer sinal para isso, deixando que ele tocasse ali nas bordas do sapato com as pontas dos dedos. Assim como o viu sorrir por causa do gatinho, um sorriso que lhe arrepiara tanto quanto já podia ficar recebendo toda aquela atenção e toques, uma das mãos dele parecendo querer distribuir a atenção com sua coxa, vendo a fita ser acariciada também.

     - Seus pés ficaram lindos nele.

    Sorriu do elogio. Aquela situação era completamente sensual para si. Uma provocação, de início, até a pouco tempo ainda achava estranho e não sabia se gostava de ter aquela atenção, de se sentir provocado, mas agora… Se sentia mais livre, mais agradado, e o que evitava antes por causa da sensibilidade no local, não evitava mais. Quando James puxou suavemente sua perna para que fosse para a cama e segurou-lhe pelas coxas, as mãos foram automaticamente para os ombros dele antes de se sentir carregado. 

    As virilhas se roçaram e não conseguiu evitar um gemido ao sentir o volume dele na calça, se vendo ser sentado, depois quando o mais velho lhe inclinou, indicando bem o que queria que fizesse. Deitou, as pernas para cima, tocando-no no peito, as mãos de James se levantando e pegando-lhe delicadamente pelo calcanhar, a boca se aproximando do sapato. Foram primeiro beijos, que tocavam hora o objeto, hora o gatinho, para depois o ver lamber o objeto. 

    Arrepiou-se, sentindo a virilha formigar bem levemente, respirando ao ter um dos sapatos retirados de forma lenta dos seus pés, e deixada ao chão. Quando os polegares dele passaram e pressionaram o centro da palma em uma massagem relaxou, e sentiu quando a boca grande tocou cada um dos dedos em um carinho. Lembrava-se do quanto isso tinha sido normal no início, que tinha parado depois de um tempo e podia imaginar porquê. 

    Mas aquela era uma característica do mais velho que gostava. Podia ter demorado um tempo para poder realmente ceder à ideia de provocá-lo sobre aquilo, mas sabia que gostava. Porque ainda se lembrava do dia que chutou a cara de um amigo que tinha lhe feito cócegas nos pés. E com James o máximo tinha sido… Um afastamento. Um arrepio intenso. 

     Um arrepio leve foi para a virilha quando o sentiu mordiscar a pontinha do hálux e depois disso sentiu um beijo por cima. Tudo era lento, cuidadoso, podia saber levemente o que havia na mente dele quando o sentiu acomodar seu dedo novamente. Abriu a boca, soltando o ar quente, gemendo baixo ao ser sugado, com o arrepio que desceu pelas pernas, acumulando-se em sua virilha. 

    Notou o olhar dele em seu rosto corado, parte ainda um pouco envergonhado, parte em aprecio, a boca se movendo automaticamente.

     - Não pare.

    Pediu. Podia não ser excitante o suficiente para que gozasse, mas lhe estimulava, podia sentir o calor e a língua quente movendo ali. Moveu o outro pé, dando seu jeito para tirar o salto, vendo-o curioso com aquilo, mas não disse nada. usou-o para descer um pouco, tocar na virilha dele, pressionando com as costas do pé e roçando na calça ali. Sentindo aquele volume, o quadril se movendo em algum momento. 

    As mãos dele foram para sua cintura e depois disso se sentiu ser um pouco mais puxado, os quadris se chocando, sentindo o volume dele diretamente em si agora. Uma mão adentrou entre duas pernas, sentindo-o passar a mão pelos testículos, passando no períneo onde a carícia aumentou fazendo com que arqueasse e gemesse, principalmente adicionando mais um sugar, um pouco mais forte que o anterior no dedo. 

    Desceu uma mão para se tocar, só sendo parado quando a mão dele saiu de seu períneo para ir até um dos bolsos da calça que ele usava, vendo o potinho de lubrificante ser aberto, e derramado de forma um pouco desajeitada nos dedos, espalhado. Quando pareceu o bastante tirou o lubrificante da mão dele para ajudar, colocando-o fechado ao lado dele da cama e lamentando-se, parando de gemer quando ele precisou lhe soltar para dar aquela ordem.

     - Levante o quadril para o papai. E abrace seus joelhos.

     Levantou o quadril, e juntou os joelhos, os abraçando, sentindo um dos dedos lhe pressionar em sua entrada, provocar um pouco antes que adentrasse. Ele erguera um pouco seu pé, e inclinou, lhe segurando pelas costas do mesmo, a boca agora no calcanhar do outro pé onde ele mordiscava fazendo com que arrepios se adicionassem à sensação. O primeiro dedo foi lento, até que o segundo adentrasse, sua excitação ajudando bastante a se manter relaxado até que os movimentos se tornaram mais fundos e rápidos, os dedos de James levemente inclinados. 

    Não demorou muito em sentir-se ser tocado na próstata, gemendo alto, a expressão em deleite, principalmente quando sentiu o outro pé receber alguma atenção. A posição fazia com que o membro roçasse ou fosse pressionado levemente a cada arquear, o quadril erguendo-se mais, Apertou ainda mais o pulso no abraço, a mente já não conseguindo pensar em nada que não fosse em chegar ao clímax, em gozar, os gemidos fogosos, o ritmo das estocadas se tornando mais forte, mais diretas. 

    Mas o que lhe fez gozar de verdade não fora apenas isso, mas quando sentiu a língua de James subir pela sola de seu pé, e parar na Hálux novamente, o tomando em boca de novo e sugando. Os olhos se fecharam, a cabeça pressionada para trás quando prendeu os dedos dele em seu interior, arqueando, fincando os dedos nos próprios pulsos, gemendo alto. A mente em branco, o corpo tenso relaxando. Uma sensação diferente e maravilhosa. 

    E teve certeza que sentiu um gemido do mais velho os dedos dele apenas lhe abandonando um pouco depois, a boca dele fazendo o mesmo em seu dedo lentamente, sentindo quando as mãos grandes foram nas suas, fazendo com que se soltasse e as pernas se abrissem um pouco, dando espaço para que ele se inclinasse e lhe beijasse. O correspondeu, sentindo aquele desejo e carinho, um pouco de felicidade parecendo vir por parte dele junto de uma excitação, na forma como a língua lhe acariciava e dominava. 

     Estava curioso com o que ia encontrar quando ele finalmente abrisse aquela calça…

     Eles sequer tinham como saber o que acontecia em seu apartamento naquele momento. O quão doentia uma mente obsessiva podia ser. Quantas cores o prazer podia ter, tão diferentes… 

    As fores morriam lentamente sobre a mesa, mas ainda assim vivas a tempo de presenciarem aquela obscenidade. Vivas o suficiente para ouvir a porta ser aberta e trancada um pouco antes do sol nascer… 

     Para fazerem companhia ao belo e ornado envelope que tinha sido passado embaixo da porta quando aquele homem saiu de lá.


	4. Carta de Amor

_ Tinha doze quando senti aquele tipo de “nojo” pela primeira vez. _

_     A boca dela era macia e doce, pequena como a minha e foi apenas um toque. Tinha cheiro de flores, o perfume, e os cabelos dela roçaram no meu rosto. Tinha gosto de amor. Eu a empurrei e isso foi horrível. Pedi desculpas, não me lembro o nome dela, mas me lembro de sair pelo caminho da rua chamando-a e pedindo desculpas. Não importa o que ela disse depois, não importa se tive de a beijar de novo.  _

_     O gosto continuou sem graça, o cheiro me enjoava e eu sentia inveja. Queria ser como ela, usar o mesmo perfume, ter o cabelo comprido. Queria usar a saia dela que roçava em minha perna, a maquiagem nos olhos dela e o brilho com gostinho de cereja. Por um único dia… Por um dia só, sair e ser olhado por todos como olhavam para ela. Uma menina bonita aos olhos dos homens que prestavam, uma gostosa pelos que não prestavam. Uma invejada pelas vadias e puritanas, e admirada pelas entre o meio termo.  _

_     Mas um dia nunca basta. Um dia nunca é o bastante. Um dia, você está com uniforme feminino, você sai, ninguém te reconhece… Mas é só um dia. É tão curto. E o outro dia, você usa suas roupas sem graça de novo e ninguém sabe. A única coisa que presta é o uniforme bonito da escola, ainda assim, seu cabelo continua curto sem a peruca, os olhos sem nenhum destaque, o perfume amadeirado forte que…  _

_     Só aos quatorze eu fui experimentar o contato de novo. Mas foi diferente.  _

_     Aquela boca era maior, ela era mais rude, tinha um sabor diferente, um toque diferente. Meu corpo estava pressionado contra a parede do muro, era tudo diferente. Não tinha aquela delicadeza, não tinha amor, mas tinha um cuidado, como se ele precisasse me tratar bem, quisesse me tratar bem. Precisei puxar ar quando nos separamos, e assim que ele me beijou de novo…  _

_     Por algum motivo ele parou no meio e me olhou.  _

_     “Mas que droga. Você age como uma menina quando beija. Isso é horrível.” _

_     Aquilo acabou comigo. Era verdade. Eu não era uma menina, mas eu agia como uma.  _

_     E gostava disso. De estar ali em cima do muro. Eu dei em cima dele como um homem, até dei uma cantada, mas na hora do beijo eu amoleci, eu não soube o que fazer, eu… Era horrível. Por algum motivo eu ri, vendo-o se afastar, eu ri baixo até que eu estivesse sozinho. Eu queria me ajoelhar e chorar, meus olhos ficaram molhados, minha garganta formou um bolo, meu peito ardia.  _

_     Eu não chorei. Eu não chorei…  _

_     O xinguei, disse que ele era um bastardo.  _

_     Já estava cansado de chorar, de ser fraco, de depender da opinião dos outros, de fingir. Estava aceitando que nunca ia poder ser o que eu queria, porque eu mesmo tinha medo de ser o que eu queria. Todos ao meu redor estavam me rejeitando por um motivo ou por outro. E se eu me mostrasse como eu era, o mundo inteiro iria me rejeitar. O mundo estava me engolindo.  _

_     Naquele dia… Era manhã ainda, quase meio dia.  _

_     Eu não notei o que ele estava fazendo. Fiquei feliz demais por ele ter falado que seu choffer me levaria para casa.  _

_     Na verdade… Ainda sei o que mais doeu naquele dia, quando paramos em um beco, longe de qualquer bairro rico que eu cheguei a conhecer.  _

_     O primeiro golpe. Ele te deixa desnorteado, tonto. Não dói tanto quanto o segundo, o terceiro ou o quarto, porque quando eles veem que podem te machucar mais, que tem esse poder, quando eles se divertem… Tudo piora.  _

_     Mas eu não me lembro tanto da dor. Eu não me lembro disso.  _

_     “ Olha essa carinha bonita. Ei Matthew, estamos machucando você? ” _

_     Parem…  _

_     “ Meninas não fazem caras assim você sabe. Vamos faça cara de menininha. ”  _

_     Parem! _

_     “ Chore menininha! Chore menininha! ” _

_     Eu não quero ouvir!  _

_     “ Sua aberração. Achou mesmo que eu ia querer sair com você? Olhe para si mesmo.” _

_     Por favor, parem com isso!  _

_     “ Aposto que só é assim porque ainda não comeu nenhuma buceta. ” _

_     Risos. Risos. E mais risos.  _

_     … Verdade…  _ _   
_ _     “ Vamos lá Matthew! Vamos lá repita comigo. ”  _

_     Não é verdade! Não é assim! _

_     “ Anda logo bichinha. Eu não tenho o dia todo. ” _

_     Eu não vou dizer isso. _

_     “ Fala agora… Ou vou arrancar isso que você chama de pau. Porque você não merece ter um. Anda logo seu viadinho imundo. Fala! ‘ Eu só sou assim porque nunca comi uma buceta’. ” _

_     Eu… Eu disse, então parem por favor.  _

_     “ Não ouvi direito… Eu disse que eu não ouvi direito. Quero ouvir, porra! ” _

_      - _ Sou assim porque nunca comi uma buceta… - Eu disse uma vez. - EU SOU ASSIM PORQUE NUNCA COMI UMA BUCETA. - Eu repeti. _ _

 

_     Ei...  _

_     Como isso dói…  _

 

__

__ Como tinha dito, no outro dia antes de meio dia já tinha saído da casa. O quadril não estava incomodando tanto depois de um remédio. A noite tinha sido o que precisava e estava calmo, calmo o suficiente para dormir mais ainda no caminho de volta para o apartamento. O Sorriso era reluzente ao cumprimentar os vizinhos, qualquer um que passasse ao seu lado podia dizer. A noite tinha sido boa… Muito boa. De sexo à amor, de amor à sexo. Mas naquela madrugada… tinha sido sexo. Do muito bom. 

    Assim que entrou pela porta praticamente nem chegou a ver a carta, não era comum que aquele tipo de coisa estivesse fora da caixa de correio afinal. Deixou a mochila em cima da cama, as roupas jogadas em um cesto e foi direto ao banho, como Deus tinha lhe mandado ao mundo. Gostava de ficar com poucas roupas, às vezes sem nada em casa. Uma liberdade que nunca tinha tido… 

    E só depois que saiu do banho que viu a carta jogado no chão, perto da porta, sem marcas de sapato por pura sorte. Pegou a carta, curioso pela falta de rementente. Era um envelope branco com enfeites de arabescos em dourado, bonito, elegante, papel fino… O típico para uma carta romântica ou convite de casamentos. O segundo era impossível de ser por isso revirou os olhos respirando fundo. Não lidava bem com todo o romantismo brega do seu “Admirador Secreto”. 

    Toda sua expressão caiu por terra. Não sabia quando as mãos começaram a tremer, quando precisou abrir a boca para respirar e quando teve de parar de ler, deixando a carta na mesa e milhares de pensamentos passaram na sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Não era uma carta grande, era curto, menos de uma página, escrito, mas não reconhecia a letra de forma alguma. Não se lembrava de ter visto aquela letra alguma vez, ou prestado atenção. Não era particularmente bonita, ou parecendo cuidada, nada do tipo. Ao contrário, era natural e descontraído. 

    {  _ Sei que andou triste, tenso, solitário... _ }

     Ele parecia saber de tudo que tinha passado. Como tinha reagido, que tinha comido menos, que tinha se escondido dos colegas nos intervalos para ouvir música… Chegava a saber que estava colocando Linkin Park baixinho para poder dormir, porque eram as músicas que ouvia quando estava se sentindo mal… Chegava a saber que “ _ Somewere I Belong _ ” era a sua música predileta naqueles momentos ou “ _ Lying From You _ ” dependendo do problema.

    {  _ Eu amo seu jeito de ser. Você adora esse perfume, não é? Fiquei muito feliz quando você me deu um pouco dele no parque de diversões. Senti falta do seu cheiro. _ }

    Ele tinha estado lá...

    O que ele queria? 

    {  _ Você não está sozinho, baby. _ }

    A imitação barata do jeito de James falar, das palavras difíceis e doces fizeram com que o estômago embrulhasse, os ombros tencionassem, as pernas tremessem e o sangue corresse quente em suas veias. A pele formigava, não sabia o que fazer naquela hora, quase paralisado, assustado ao ponto de se ver tremendo sem perceber, sem nem notar como as palavras pareciam embaralhar. 

    {  _ Eu estarei observando você... _ } 

    Aquilo lhe arrepiou inteiro, cada palavra daquela carta. Mas aquela parte… Era como se pudesse sentir, como se pudesse ouvir como ele falava aquilo. Como um sussurro em seu ouvido com uma faca apontada em suas costas. Como se ele tivesse ali, no quarto, escondido em algum canto… Mordeu o lábio, deixando a carta sobre a mesa sem saber o que queria fazer. Rasgar aquilo, chamar a polícia, chamar James. Não tinha reação. 

    Se pensasse bem tinha mesmo perdido o pequeno frasco de perfume no dia do parque, mas tinha achado que era apenas por causa dos tombos que tinha dado nas pessoas. Achava que tinha acidentalmente caído da bolsa, mas podia agora sentir o perfume na carta. Mesmo que não fosse realmente grande coisa já que muita gente podia ter um igual aquele, as palavras da carta não mentiam... 

    Ouviu o telefone tocar, assustando-se e hesitando em atender até que viu o nome na tela. Desesperou um pouco, só depois atendendo e respirando fundo antes que falasse. Não tinha percebido o quanto tinha prendido o ar e como o coração estava acelerado até aquele momento.

     - Professora Roux…

     - Preciso de você aqui na Faculdade.

     - Ah, professora eu tive um problema e…

     - Resolva depois, estarei te esperando na minha sala em duas horas.

    Ouviu o telefone ser desligado e teve de respirar fundo. Fosse o que fosse aquela carta, o que significasse e quão ruim era o que estava sentindo naquele momento, teria de deixar tudo para depois. Escolheu qualquer roupa, uma mais masculina daquela vez, levando a mão para pegar seu echarpe, se surpreendendo em não vê-lo onde devia estar. Parou, olhando, lentamente pegando o lenço no outro lado do guarda roupa. 

    O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que tinha o deixado lá ou… 

     Não… Não, não, não. Estava fazendo drama com pouco, dando importância demais à alum adolescente apaixonado e com ideias malucas. Não era hora para aquilo, não era momento de ter crise de “vítima” para receber atenção de ninguém, não era hora. Tinha que ir até a faculdade, ver a professora, tinha de estar firme pelo menos até o próximo mês. Depois podia ir na polícia, surtar, trancar e se isolar em casa com o James se preciso. 

    Saiu, trancando a porta, passando na mente os métodos de autodefesa que tinha aprendido com o mais velho, imaginando se alguém podia estar lhe seguindo. Se sentia seguido, paranoico. Respirou fundo, colocando os fones de ouvido e… Não conseguiu ouvir as músicas que lhe acalmavam. Não quando elas não pareciam mais ser suas, seu segredinho… Quando alguém parecia entender porque elas lhe acalmavam. 

 

    Sua faculdade era um lugar grande. Tinha três “distritos”, subdivididos em humanas, exatas e biológicas. Cada curso tinha seu prédio, isso não era diferente com Moda. O prédio de moda fazia seu jus. Era uma obra prima da arquitetura minimalista, com mais vidros do que paredes, cores claras, mesmo que muitas, e com cada lado mostrando um tipo de “estilo” diferente em suas mostras. 

    O ateliê ficava no extremo norte do primeiro andar e ocupava apenas um quarto do tamanho total. Além dele haviam mais dois além da recepção e auditório, mostrando o quão grande era o prédio tanto em largura quanto em altura. Manequins e quadros dominavam todos os locais, mostrando o brilho dos alunos que tinham formado ali e ficado famosos. Não eram muitos, mas eram o suficiente. 

    A sala dos professores ficavam no terceiro andar, para onde Matthew se dirigiu, mais especificamente na terceira sala à direita da escada. O nome da professora Roux era novo ali, mas grande, de forma que era impossível errar. Deu duas batidas na porta, ouvindo a permissão para que entrasse e pedindo licença antes que se sentasse na cadeira, sabendo que ela não levantaria o olhar até que terminasse com o que quer que fosse o papel que estava lidando.

     - Bom dia, Matthew. Já mandaram os documentos, aceitando os seus trabalhos.

     - Mas já?

     - Claro. Seu trabalho vai ser leiloado, vinte deles para o próximo mês. Imagino que faça ideia do quanto de renda eles terão de ter para que fiquem pronto, as pesquisas, além de todo o planejamento de onde eles serão exibidos. Imagino que saiba que vai ter de ajudar e planejar tudo isso junto dos outros organizadores.

     - Sim eu fazia ideia…

     - Ótimo. Eles virão aqui durante aqueles três dias livres, por isso esteja pronto e faça um planejamento. Passarão um e-mail para você com os dados do local e espaço que você vai ter assim como o tipo de ferramentas que vai ter acesso. Te chamei aqui porque estarei ajudando todos os alunos que irão ao evento e não consegui te contatar ontem.

     - Desculpe eu não vi que tinha me mandado mensagem. E nos dias livres?

     - Parece que são os únicos dias que eles têm para que possam dar as direções e explicar para vocês como vai funcionar o evento deste ano.

     - Certo, eu entendi.

    Ficou um pouco incomodado com aquilo, visivelmente, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido mais cedo e do pedido que tinha feito à James. Estava pálido, com uma expressão entre o cansaço e o desânimo e sem maquiagem, não teve como esconder nada da professora. O nervosismo era visível quando percebeu que ela lhe fitava sempre com aquele olhar sério.

     - Este evento vai garantir o seu futuro Matthew. Estar nele já te torna praticamente um estilista. E o problema disso é que mesmo sendo jovem, o primeiro erro que cometer…

     - Eu entendo, Roux. - Disse um pouco nervoso. - Eu realmente entendo só não foi um bom dia para mim e acho que o nervosismo está me afetando muito.

     - Se está com problemas resolva hoje. Se está cansado descanse hoje. A partir de amanhã as coisas vão se tornar corridas de novo. E Matthew, acho que já sabe disso devido ao histórico da sua família, mas… Quanto mais famoso rico você ficar, mais trabalho têm também, então se acostume. Logo.

     - Claro, professora.

     - Tenha um bom dia Matthew.

    Levantou-se, saindo da sala e indo ao banheiro sem olhar o caminho, trombando em um aluno. Lavou o rosto com a água, esfregando, agindo como se essa atitude fosse resolver tudo, mas não era assim. Os ombros doíam, era como se o mundo estivesse caindo em cima deles. 

    Mas se não estava aguentando aquilo, que tipo de profissional seria quando se formasse? Se não aguentasse algum nervosismozinho e uma tensão e não soubesse lidar com um adolescente apaixonado como esperaria fazer fama no mundo da moda? Estando sempre com seu nome em tudo, chamando atenção desejada e indesejada… Não. Lidaria com tudo aquilo, precisava lidar. 

    E depois de tomar a decisão tudo pareceu mais fácil. Não teve coisas fora de lugar durante o mês, flores. Teve de ligar para James pedindo desculpas e desmarcando, além de ter de viajar praticamente sem vê-lo. Mandava fotos quase todos os dias, ainda assim se sentia um pouco culpado. Como se estivesse o negligenciando. Depois daquela viagem, resolveria tudo… Tudo… 

    E foi maravilhoso. Esteve no lugar mais lindo e cheio de vida que já tinha estado no mundo. Falou com mais pessoas do que nunca tinha falado, foi elogiado, e a quantidade de dinheiro que recebeu por seus trabalhos… Era um reconhecimento que não esperava em seu primeiro ano como estudante. Só faltava uma coisa… e era uma coisa que lhe fazia sentir como se algo estivesse incompleto ali. James não estava lá. Ele não poderia compartilhar de seu sucesso consigo. 

     Estava todo arrumado. Usava um terno cinza, um tanto feminino, principalmente usando salto e com aquela fita preta, fina, de laço grande levemente solta, destacando sua androginia. Cabelos soltos, rebeldes de lado, olhos bem destacados pelo preto do lápis. Natural. Porém não se sentia bonito de verdade sem o mais velho ali, como se mesmo dando o seu melhor para ficar bonito, arrumado, chamar boa atenção, não estivesse satisfeito. Mas sorria, era simpático, sabia como agir, como disfarçar as borboletas do estômago, a euforia. Calmo, bonito, carismático, engraçado e talentoso. Tudo o que precisava ser aquela noite. As únicas coisas que tinha de ser. 

    Máscara que prontamente caiu ao ouvir uma voz que fez todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiar.

     - Me desculpe o atraso, Matthew.

    Sorriu largo. Tendo de se controlar para não virar o abraçando e beijando. Não era a voz que vinha de um telefone, ele estava ali, e não se surpreendeu que tivesse vindo acompanhado de certo loiro.

     - Achei que não gostasse de se atrasar.

     - Tivemos alguns contratempos.

    Fitou-os de cima abaixo, sorrindo ao ver como um terno preto e discreto ficava bem no namorado. Ajeitou de leve a gravata dele, apenas pelo prazer de tocar, e ver o prendedor de gravata e as abotoaduras de lobo. O loiro também estava apresentável, embora com roupas mais coloridas e excêntricas, mas que combinavam perfeitamente com ele.

     - Estão perdoáveis… E estou feliz de não ter de planejar um assassinato.

     - Porque eu senti que essa foi para mim?

    Ouvir aquela voz quase teatral de Jaskier se animou. Mas era realmente capaz de ter um surto se eles aparecessem minimamente mal vestidos, por erros simples como não aceitar o básico, e nisso os dos tinham acertado em cheio. Aceitou o abraço de James e do loiro, mostrando o lugar para eles, o seu trabalho sendo exposto, feliz quando os viu tirando algumas fotos. Aproveitou para tirar fotos com o mais velho também e apresentar para os colegas de trabalho e a professora. 

    Só depois se deu um tempo, cruzando discretamente a mão com o mais velho, sorrindo para ele não só com os lábios, mas também com o olhar.

     - Não sabe como é importante para mim você ter vindo até aqui… Quer dizer, estamos na França, não achei que ia vir.

     - Quis fazer uma surpresa. Pareceu um dia bom.  

     - Acho que foi um dia ótimo. São só umas joias amadoras, mas...

     - Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Matthew.

    Aquele era definitivamente a noite mais feliz da sua vida até aquele momento. Foi o dia que mais do que nunca não se sentiu como alguém inútil, fraco, invisível ou mal visto. Estava sendo valorizado com motivos e bons motivos por todos que estavam ali. Era uma alegria diferente e era a primeira vez que se sentia daquela forma. Ouvir James... Era a única coisa que precisava para que aquele dia fosse oficialmente o melhor dia da sua vida. 

    E ia descobrir logo que precisava daquele momento. 

    Daquele momento se sentindo… Livre, mesmo quando estava preso. 

     Observado, por todos os ângulos… Como se estivesse em uma gaiola para gatos, amarrado patas, pescoço, se debatendo, sangrando. Medo… 

    Fazia quanto tempo que não sentia aquele tipo de medo? 

    De entrar na própria casa e ouvir algo que não tinha deixado tocando no computador…  

    De ouvir a própria voz, gemendo, lascivo, bêbado. 

    Aqueles sons antigos. Gritos antigos... E novos. 

    Aquela música… 

    E a prova definitiva. 

    Ele esteve lá. 

    Ele estava observando. Bebendo do champagne… Tirando foto de suas joias… Comprando e lhe dando de presente. 

    Entrando em sua casa e deixando aquela joia em cima da cama, na caixa preta e aquela mensagem no mesmo papel da carta… 

    “ _ Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Matthew. _ ”


	5. Joia e Videos

_ Estava frio. Meu corpo estava quente, mas eu sentia frio. Minha visão estava turva e eu perdia a consciência lentamente enquanto eu ouvia alguns gritos e alguém chamando a polícia e uma ambulância. Eram quatro vozes, uma feminina e o resto masculina, vozes que um dia se tornariam comuns no meu dia a dia, de gente que me colocara em um mundo de bobagens.  _

_     Se me perguntar se eu me arrependo por pedir a eles que fossemos amigos, eu direi que não. Eles não eram perfeitos, eles também tinham problemas em suas vidas que não conseguiam resolver, como eu. Se mergulhando em bebidas, em sexo, só nunca em drogas, porque como Seita mesmo dizia, estar no fundo do poço já era o bastante, não precisávamos cavar mais.  _

_     Houveram consequências claro… Houveram consequências por eu sair para a noite sempre que eu podia, transando com as mesmas pessoas, ou com pessoas diferentes às vezes bêbado demais para poder controlar o que acontecia comigo. Agora tenho HIV e vivo com medo de passar isso para única pessoa do mundo que me aceitou completamente. O meu passado e a minha personalidade difícil…  _

_     Mas o que você faria?  _

_     O que faria se um dia fosse espancado e humilhado na rua, e seu pai, sua família, as pessoas supostas a te proteger colocassem a culpa toda em você? Quando mesmo os policiais te olham feio, como se dizendo que a culpa é minha, por ser assim. Mas sinceramente, eu não me importei com o que eles pensavam desde que fizessem o que era certo. Sendo eu o errado, ou não.  _

_     A policia estava ai no meu quarto quando eu prestei queixa… Mas depois acabei na polícia de todo jeito. Foi lá que estava quando ouvi dois passos altos, impotentes, dois passos que ordenavam as pessoas a se afastarem de sua direção. Furiosos… Porque esse som não sai da minha cabeça? O jeito irritadiço que meu pai abriu a porta da sala onde eu estava e a voz dele ao dizer.  _

_     “Ele vai retirar todas as acusações.”  _

_     Sabe o que é o pior disso?  _

_     Não foi nem o fato do meu pai me culpar no final.  _

_    Mas foi porque eu não tive escolha. Foi porque eu tinha a escolha e eu decidi jogá-la nas mãos de outra pessoa. Aqueles caras e minha família me viam do mesmo jeito. Eu era o culpado. Eu era culpado por não entender como o mundo funcionava. Ter idealismo, ideias, buscar por justiça, é lindo, mas o mundo não é assim, e quem está errado não se importa com você ou mesmo com o que eles fazem… Se você tem direitos ou não. Sentimentos ou não. Eles não estão nem aí. _

_     Então porque eu tinha de me importar? Porque eu tinha de aguentar tudo aquilo? Porque eu tinha de chorar de madrugada no meu quarto e acordar no outro dia sofrendo e sofrendo e sofrendo por causa de pessoas que nem se importavam comigo? Eu não tinha. Então foi essa a decisão que eu tomei, e não me arrependo. Não posso dizer que meus dias foram completamente ruins embora fossem vazios.  _

_     Mas entre um vazio e outro, pelo menos eu tomei uma atitude.  _

_     Tomei um caminho de espinhos, só que encontrei uma saída. Mesmo que estivesse preso pelas espinheiras por muito tempo. _

_     James… Cortou todos eles um por um, e eu me vi andando para a frente.  _

_     Mas alguns sobraram. Algumas coisas que eu nunca consegui superar. Coisas que me seguram de alguma forma e me deixam inseguro. São os buracos. Os buracos que os espinham deixaram na minha pele. O meu passado por assim dizer. Às vezes, eu ainda quero fugir dele. Fugir do que ele me dá. Eu não sei dizer porque, mas às vezes não queria estar apaixonado por ele ou ter aquele colo.  _

_     Porque eu sei que agora para me machucar… É preciso muito pouco.  _

_     E eu tenho medo.  _

_     James eu tenho medo.  _

_    Estou assustado.  _

_    Mas eu não quero nunca mostrar isso para ninguém.  _

  
  


    Seu notebook estava no chão agora, a joia no lixo e estava embaixo do chuveiro, encolhido, trancado dentro do banheiro como se conseguisse se proteger disso. Quase ainda podia ouvir os vídeos, tantos deles, espalhados pelo seu computador, comendo a memória, apenas vídeos dos últimos quatro anos, mas um documento dele dissera que tinha mais. Vídeos de quando tinha oito anos que eram suas coisas especiais… O que diabos.

    A memória procurou alguém, qualquer pessoa daquela época, mas não podia imaginar nenhum motivo para que ninguém lhe perseguisse daquele jeito, mostrando um intuito amoroso daqueles. Quando a porta do apartamento abriu e ouviu os passos a respiração quase parou até que ouviu três batidas na porta e aquela voz… Aquela voz era o que estava precisando ouvir naquele momento.

     - Matthew sou eu… Abra a porta.

    Abriu e se jogou contra ele, o abraçando, molhado, com as roupas molhadas os cabelos molhados e a água ainda caindo do chuveiro. Tremia e mesmo que o apertasse com todas as forças que tinha se sentia fraco. Os braços do mais velho lhe envolveram, ainda assim permaneceu tenso, não conseguindo falar nada, ou fazer nada além de se manter o mais perto possível, de se esconder.

     - Estou aqui, calma… O que aconteceu?

     - Alguém entrou aqui em casa… Enquanto eu não estava. Alguém… - A voz estava fraca e tremia. Odiava se sentir daquele jeito, não sabia o que era maior. O medo, a raiva. Pelo quê queria chorar?

    O mais velho pareceu entender, e depois disso não demorou para que a polícia chegasse. O levara para a casa de Kate, praticamente no colo, o secando, não o soltando porque o menino simplesmente não fazia isso. Agarrado em sua roupa, assustado demais mesmo para lhe ouvir, parecia estar em outro mundo. Aqueles vídeos, todos eles ecoando em sua mente. Quase meses de vídeos ali…

     - Precisa comer, e tomar os remédios. Depois disso podemos ir para casa e…

    Houveram batidas na porta um pouco depois. Não demorou muito para que uma mulher entrasse pela porta. Loira, alta, em torno de quarenta anos. Se fosse outro dia, notaria a forma quase desajeitada dela de se vestir, os cabelos que estavam arrumados por milagres, mesmo que ela tivesse com certeza alguma boa técnica com maquiagem para tapar olheiras e disfarçar as ruguinhas nos olhos. 

    Já a outra moça que estava com ela era mais jovem e parecia um pouco mais “ajeitada”. Vestia-se bem, cabelos arrumados, negros, um porte um pouco mais violento que a da outra jovem. Não a fitou por muito tempo, não entrou nos detalhes da aparência delas, a mente estava surtando ainda.

     - Matthew Tommasi?

     - Sou eu… - Respondeu-a, levantando o olhar abatido, e sentindo James se mover um pouco para o lado na cama da moça. Entendeu aquilo, levantando-se e sentando ao lado dele, a mão do mais velho ainda na sua porém. Tomou força naquilo para se focar, sabia que ia ter de responder perguntas.

     - Olá Senhor Tommasi. Sou a tenente Reiss, e essa é a agente Rose. Nós viemos…

     - Por favor, pule para a parte importante. E me chame de Matthew - Pediu, mesmo que estivesse mostrando alguma impaciência na voz. Não suportaria aquelas burocracias de novo… Ainda não gostava de policiais de certa forma.

     - Entendo… Pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

     - Eu tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem, um evento em Paris, depois a casa do meu namorado e quando cheguei no meu apartamento. Tinha um presente, uma joia, sobre a minha cama e alguns vídeos meus no meu notebook.

     - Aquele destruído no chão? - Finalmente ouviu a voz da outra mulher.

     - Não conseguia mais… Me ouvir.

     - Te ouvir? - Novamente a Tenente Reiss, prosseguiu, fitando-a.

     - Tinha pelo menos uns… Quatro anos de vídeos meus… Alguns que eu preferia não ter assistido. Alguns tinham áudios da minha voz e outros não.

    Os ombros se encolheram, o olhar abaixando apenas porque não era coisa que queria que James visse ou mesmo soubesse de nenhum daqueles vídeos, um deles em especial menos ainda. Ainda assim não esconderia. Ele já sabia dos seus podres e não tinha vergonha do que tinha feito no fim. Ninguém tinha nada a ver com aquilo, ninguém poderia lhe julgar. Só não queria ficar… Violento também.

     - Assistiu todos eles?

     - O quê? São quatro anos de vídeos! Tem vídeos meus desde dormindo na casa dos meus pais, até na escola e em bares. Vídeos caseiros, alguns melhores que os outros e… Vídeos aqui em casa.

     - Olha, eu sei que você está assustado e pode ser incômodo, mas preciso que se lembre desses vídeos depois e reporte à agente Rose o que vier na sua mente sobre eles. Mas agora eu gostaria de perguntar. Tem alguém que pode ter interesse amoroso por você desde quatro anos atrás? Um ex namorado insistente, ou algum colega de escola apaixonado…

    Não gostava de falar aquelas coisas. Moveu-se incomodamente, querendo que o assunto acabasse, mas não poderia fugir daquilo. Principalmente quando sabia que depois teria de ter uma longa conversa com a outra policial. Respirou fundo e levantou o tronco até que estivesse totalmente reto.

     - Acho que… Eu não tenho muito como saber quem foi se só contar quatro anos atrás… Ele disse que tem vídeos meus desde meus oito anos.

     - Ele te disse?

     - Em uma mensagem em um documento.

     - O que estava escrito lá?

     - Falou sobre como gostava daqueles vídeos e falou um pouco de mim e depois que estava sentindo a minha falta.

     - Tem uma ideia de quem seja, Matthew? Algum adulto que brincava com você quando era menor ou…

     - Não, não consigo pensar em ninguém… E eu estou tentando, mas…

     - Acho que é o bastante por agora. te deixarei com a agente Rose. Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar disso, ok?

    Apenas concordou com um menear e depois disso, viu quando o mais velho se levantou, indo para a cozinha, provavelmente lhe pegar algo para comer e depois os remédios. Não estava a fim de comer, mas sabia que se deixasse, acabaria passando mal por fome logo logo. Nem sabia quando tinha sido a sua última refeição ou se tinha acabado por pular a hora de tomar suas pílulas. 

    Não queria que ele se afastasse, mas depois de conversar com a oficial, se sentia um pouco mais claro, a mente trabalhava mais facilmente. Agradeceu quando ele chegou com algumas coisinhas, um copo de água e depois disso, imaginou que ele tinha lhe deixado à sós com a moça para ficar mais confortável de falar. Em parte era isso, em parte… Talvez não fosse.

 

     - Tenente Reiss?

     - Sim?

    A mulher se virou, estava conversando com um dos seus oficiais, olhando o notebook quebrado, as cartas, o animal de pelúcia e as flores, o apartamento inteiro estava sendo analisado e não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar algumas câmeras por lá. Duas basicamente. Poucas, mas com um bom ângulo do apartamento pequeno em geral e da cama. A outra, estava no banheiro. 

    Ela não podia dizer que era realmente uma surpresa ver o homem de cabelos grisalhos ali, principalmente porque tinha feito o dever de casa antes que fosse ali resolver o problema. Estava recebendo os dados o tempo todo e tinha os dados dele inclusos em tudo. Ainda assim a expressão era calma, esperando que ele falasse, fizesse um pedido, ou o que viesse.

     - Sei que não faço parte dos seus homens e não sou treinado para lidar com esse tipo de problema, mas… Eu gostaria de pedir para que me mantenha informado.

     - Vocês serão, os dois. Aproveitando, gostaria de fazer umas perguntas, Senhor Kerrigan.

    Podia entender um pouco do olhar levemente hostil dela. Como se ela lhe acusasse, talvez por causa da idade de ambos. E porque se contasse, quatro anos atrás… Matthew ainda era um menor de idade quando se conheceram de certa forma. Eles não tinham feito sexo realmente, porém não tinha como provar isso. Ignorou a hostilidade, sabia se controlar facilmente.

     - Imaginei que sim.

     - Há quanto tempo conhece o senhor Tommasi.

     - Faz mais ou menos quatro anos desde que nos conhecemos.

     - Pode me contar um pouco mais sobre ele nessa época? Se ele tinha acabado de terminar com algum ex namorado ou…

     - Sou o primeiro namorado que ele teve.

     - Pode imaginar alguém que pudesse estar o perseguindo assim?

     - Na verdade… Não muito. Não desde quase treze anos atrás.

     - Mesmo? - Houve uma nota de cinismo.

     - Eu sei que deve ter traçado o meu per…

     - Exatamente, mas não deve se preocupar, seus níveis não parecem estar alarmante, todas as pessoas comuns tem alguma característica psicológica que é um pouco mais atenuada que as outras.

     - Então…

     - Acho que sabe algumas coisas sobre o senhor Tommasi mais do que ele mesmo, então se tiver qualquer informação útil.

     - Senhora Reiss, eu garanto que se eu soubesse, já teria dito, só o quero seguro.

     - Veremos o que posso fazer. Enquanto isso, gostaria de pedir para que não saíssem da cidade. Pode acabar sendo mais difícil de pegar o perseguidor se fizerem.

     - Vou ver o que faço sobre isso também.

     - Ótimo.

    Podia até não ser um profissional da área, mas James pôde sentir a leve hostilidade, um pouco de desprezo vindo dela. Não se irritou pela análise que ela fizera em si, assim como imaginava que tinha alguém fazendo pesquisas de seus históricos. Provavelmente era só um velhote pervertido na mente dela, que gostava de rapazinhos delicados com aparência de adolescente. 

    Não podia culpar ninguém por pensar assim quando por um tempo já tinha feito o mesmo. 

    Mas naquele momento não estava em seu melhor. Provavelmente se não tivesse focado no namorado e em como ele parecia fragilizado, poderia ter acabado por realmente tomar uma atitude por si mesmo, principalmente porque tinha contatos. Conseguir um hacker e um psicanalista para que lhe ajudasse com tudo aquilo? Podia fazer isso. Queria fazer isso. 

    Só que ele entendia que a polícia não ia poder ajudar muito então era o único que poderia proteger Matthew naquele momento. E preocupava-se com o psicológico do mais novo. Ele era forte nesse sentido e às vezes esse era o problema. Nunca falando muito dos próprios sentimentos ou se abrindo. Se forçando sempre à digerir as coisas e seguir em frente, como tinha feito quase o tempo todo até ali. 

    Tinha suas próprias dúvidas sobre tudo aquilo. O sangue lhe corria pelas veias, pedindo por um pouco de ação. Por isso estava tentando se lembrar de que já tinha mais de cinquenta anos, um ferimento na perna e não era um detetive ou policial, era um ex general militar. As coisas eram diferentes do que estava acostumado, provavelmente só atrapalharia. Pelo menos se a polícia fosse mesmo levar o caso à sério. 

    Viu a outra mulher sair do quarto por isso voltou ao lado do namorado, o vendo com aquele olhar distante e a feição fechada. Ter a imagem do mais novo passando a mão pelos cabelos, fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro. Aproximou-se, sentando e o puxando para o colo de novo, vendo o quão pouco ele tinha comido das coisas que tinha levado para ele. Mas pelo menos havia tomado os remédios. 

   Não foi nenhuma surpresa o ver se aninhar de forma que se deitasse e esperou-o para chorar, mas as lágrimas não vieram. Matthew sempre guardava tudo, aquele era o jeito dele de lidar com as coisas, e sabia do que ele provavelmente estaria precisando, do tipo de conforto que o mais novo procuraria quando estivessem sozinhos. Passou as mãos nos cabelos dele e nas costas, o confortando, vendo quando o corpo dele pareceu relaxar um pouco mais.

     - Não posso parar com minha vida agora…

    O ouviu murmurar e mesmo que quisesse falar alguma coisa, deixou para depois, apenas o ouviria, ouviria o que quer que estivesse passando na mente dele naquele momento, concordando ou não. Achava que ele deveria trancar a faculdade um pouco, até que o homem fosse preso ou pelo menos que as coisas se acalmassem. Ao mesmo tempo sabia como aquilo estava sendo um momento importante para o loiro. Pelo menos tentava entender o que aconteceria caso ele trancasse agora.

     - Aposto que é minha culpa.

     - Não é sua culpa, Matthew.

     - Tudo que acontece na minha vida é sempre a porra da minha culpa. Se ao menos eu tivesse nascido diferente…

    Ouviu a voz dele vacilar. Mas foi só isso, um pouco depois o viu respirar fundo, sabia que aquilo era só um momento, ainda assim reviver um sentimento antigo era tão… Controlou um suspiro, passando a mão no rosto dele, levantando depois o queixo para que o mais novo lhe fitasse.

**-** Não é sua culpa. Tem algum doente por aí, não pode se culpar por ter chamado a atenção dele. E, eu estou aqui com você. Ninguém vai encostar em um fio de cabelo seu, entendeu?

    Esperou pacientemente e demorou um pouco, mas o viu menear em positivo e sabia que naquela hora, ele só precisava descansar um pouco. Pediu licença para todos, lidou com as coisas, chegou a pegar algumas roupas com ele e ajeitar em uma mala para que fossem à um hotel. Quando conseguiu fazer o mais novo ir comer alguma coisa de verdade pegou o telefone e foi discretamente para o banheiro.

     - Jaskier, preciso que ligue para algumas pessoas por mim.

    Tirou uma arma do bolso, ajeitando as balas novamente, conferindo. Tinha esperado nunca mais precisar usar aquilo de novo, só que se Matthew tinha um perseguidor por treze anos… Ou até mais, achava que ameaças ou polícia apenas não ia pará-lo. O homem era no mínimo paciente, e qual fosse o motivo que tinha o feito finalmente sair do esconderijo… Não achava que ele iria dar um deslize naquela hora.

 

  
     - O que têm pra mim?

    Todos estavam andando para lá e para cá, não era diferente com a Tenente. Olhava alguns papéis com o histórico familiar, a ficha criminal de Matthew e até mesmo com os históricos das escolas em que ele estudara, qualquer fosse uma notificação. Tudo poderia ajudar.

     - Pesquisamos sobre todos os presentes e quem entregou, e foi tudo pedido pela internet, tirando a joia. A conta vem de lugares diferentes, e está difícil descobrir. Willian está trabalhando com isso ainda.

     - Mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou para outra pessoa.

     - Pesquisamos os vizinhos, e temos um grupo assistindo os vídeos, como ele disse, parece que são quatro anos de gravações das mais variadas. Com certeza não foram gravados diretamente pelo culpado. Nem por uma pessoa só.

     - Algo que chamou atenção?

     - Sim… Todos os vídeos são da rua, escola ou na casa dos pais da vítima, não existe nenhum vídeo vindo da casa dos amigos ou da casa onde ele viveu com o namorado por um pouco mais de um ano.

     - Posso entender na casa do Kerrigan, mas e sobre os amigos?

     - Parece que o pai de um dos amigos dele, Seita Yagami tem contatos com a Yakuza, pode ser que não queria se envolver tanto, mesmo que não estejamos no Japão.

     - Tudo bem então o que temos é um perseguidor movido por sentimentos. Provavelmente ele sofre de psicose obsessiva, com uma relação ilusória, relacionado com os vídeos.  Mas isso é o óbvio. Já era um adulto quando conheceu Matthew, mantinha contato por muito tempo até que o rapaz saiu de casa, provavelmente pode ser alguém que tinha contato com a família Tommasi. Por isso decidiu se mostrar agora, a falta de contato, mesmo que pouco pode ter desencadeado essa reação.

     - Pesquisamos amigos, funcionários, pessoas da casa, mas nenhum apresenta quadro de problemas mentais, narcisismo ou tem ficha suja por violência, perseguição ou nada parecido.

     - E acho que eu tenho uma outra hipótese… Tenente. - Ouviu-se uma voz masculina, vindo de um grupo mais distante, onde vídeos passavam na tela. - Olhando pelos vídeos, e cartas, provavelmente o que o desencadeou foi o fato da vítima ter um relacionamento. Seu primeiro relacionamento. O rapaz pode ter passado de uma figura impossível de se alcançar romanticamente para uma mais realista. Olhando pelos vídeos dá para notar uma clara mudança nele depois que começou a relacionar-se. Assim como aumentou o interesse do perseguidor.

     - Faz sentido… Explica porque passar treze anos quieto… Antes apenas o contato em vídeo e o pouco ao vivo era o bastante. Havia admiração, eram amigos, o menino estava ali alcançável, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Filmar podia ser a forma dele de estar no mundo de Matthew, ainda que distante, sem interferir. Pode ser que ele tome o papel das pessoas dos vídeos, mas porque ele mandaria só os dos últimos quatro anos?

     - Talvez tenente. - Agora era outra voz, da agente Rose. - Pelo que o Tommasi e eu conversamos, pode ser porque ele se tornou, mais alegre, talvez até mais bonito e atraente para o criminoso.

     - Pensando bem, esse tipo de perseguidor também costumam muito a ter problemas como abandono, desleixo dos pais, e até onde sabemos o relacionamento do Matthew com os pais não é muito bom. Muitas teorias, mas precisamos saber mais.

     - Consegui descobrir quem Hackeou o computador da vítima para fazer alguns vídeos… Foi um computador no próprio prédio da vítima, um síndico chamado Kyle Richard. - A tenente se aproximou do homem que falava, olhando para a tela dele.

     - Vamos lá.

 

    Não demorou para que chegassem ao local, entrando no apartamento do homem, armas prontas, ele não estava lá, mas não foi difícil realmente encontrá-lo, capturar e depois conseguir o computador. Era necessário levar o homem para a interrogação, mas tudo naquela casa gritava que o perseguidor não era ele, o homem era simplesmente uma ferramenta, como milhares de outras pessoas pareciam ser. Desde colegas à desconhecidos. 

    Porque não havia mais nada lá. Só um computador que nem tinha todos os vídeos, apenas os que vinham diretamente da web-can do notebook de Matthew. Isso e um homem que tinha recebido a proposta por telefone, à meses, e com aqueles vídeos conseguia pagar o tratamento da mãe no hospital pelo desconhecido. Deixava as gravações em um pen drive, deixado todo domingo seis horas da manhã grudado na parte de baixo das escadas de emergência de um prédio duas quadras dali... Pistas que não levaram em nada.

    A única coisa que eles tinham eram as cartas, um urso de pelúcia e aqueles vídeos… 

    Eles não estavam só atrás de um Stalker pelo visto… 


	6. Amor Distocido

_Minha irmã e eu nunca tivemos um bom relacionamento._

_Ela não era a menina mais paciente do mundo. Mimada, a mais velha, minha mãe simplesmente a adorava porque elas se pareciam muito. Desde então de alguma forma as duas faziam tudo juntos. Isso mudou mais ou menos na época que eu tinha oito anos e minha irmã estava finalmente começando a entrar na pré adolescência._

_Acho que sim, acho que foi mais ou menos naquela época que ela se tornou pior. Me ignorava, gritava comigo às vezes e dizia que ela não tinha a obrigação de cuidar de mim, que isso era coisa do meu pai. Eu era um rapazinho. Naquela época também que minha irmã passou a sair mais com as amigas e trancar a porta do quarto para que eu não pudesse entrar, a época em que ela disse que não me queria mais mexendo nas coisas dela. Ou enchendo o saco dela._

_Foi mais ou menos naquela época também que comecei a me sentir observado no meu quarto. Eu disse isso para minha mãe, e ela apenas me xingou. Eu já era grande demais para ficar com “medo do escuro”. Já minha irmã? Adorou me apavorar dizendo que eu tinha um bicho papão no meu quarto. E assim eu passei a ter medo de ficar sozinho por um tempo, mas isso passou._

_Ou talvez não, porque eu não me lembro de depois disso ter ficado sozinho de novo em algum lugar. Sempre saía de casa quando meus pais não estavam lá, ao menos quando podia. Passava a noite conversando com o porteiro se preciso, em claro assistindo algum filme para me distrair. Sim, acho que eu tinha oito anos… Eu só acho. Não tenho certeza de nada._

_O que mais tinha acontecido naquele ano?_

_Tenho a impressão de que tenho de me lembrar. Mas não me lembro, não me lembro de nada._

_Eu só me lembro da voz irritante da minha irmã batendo na porta do meu quarto de madrugada e falando que o bicho papão iria me comer. Que ele estava ali só observando, que iria me pegar. Um dia ele iria me pegar. Quando eu estivesse sozinho e no escuro. Quando as portas estivessem trancadas._

_E ela me trancou, eu bati na porta até minha mão se machucar e minha mãe aparecer._

_Mas a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi._

_“Pare com essa barulheira, Matthew!”_

_  
_ _“ Você não é mais uma criança!”..._

     - Então Matthew, conhecia Kyle Richard? - A voz da tenente era poderosa, mas calma e compreensiva como sempre. Olhou para a foto que ela lhe mostrava, concordando com um menear, era um dos seus vizinhos afinal, moravam no mesmo prédio. 

     - Só de vista. Nunca conversei com ele ou coisa do tipo. Mas não parecia do tipo romântico… Me desculpem.

     - Não, parece que ele apenas era um secundário. Já faz uma semana, encontramos muitas pessoas que estavam te filmando em troca de favores, gostaríamos que nos ajudasse um pouco com elas.

     - … Claro.

     - Está pensando em voltar para a faculdade?

 **-** Sim.

 **-** Acredito que…

     - Eu sei. Olha, de repente eu descobri que metade das pessoas que estão ao meu redor podem estar me filmando e mandando para algum maluco, mas minha vida não pode parar por causa disso. Fiquei quase treze anos desse jeito de acordo com aquele maluco, então eu não vou surtar. Preciso voltar para minha vida. - Olhou de lado para o mais velho, vendo-o e esperando que ele dissesse ou demonstrasse um desagrado, porque sabia que ele era um pouco contra a ideia também, de que voltasse para a faculdade ou coisa parecida.

     - Entendo. Então preciso dar alguns conselhos, caso aconteça o pior.

     - Se acha que preciso.

     - Não sabemos muito sobre o perseguidor, então apenas temos algumas teorias. Essa pessoa que te persegue tem uma fixação romântica por você. Pelos vídeos e da forma que ele fala, temos motivos para acreditar que ele cria ilusões sobre vocês estarem juntos, ou pelo menos de que você tem um interesse nele tanto quanto ele tem em você. Agora que arranjou coragem, pode acabar te procurando, criar contato direto, e mesmo te colocando em alguma situação de perigo, a intenção dele não é te machucar.

     - Me colocar em uma situação de perigo e não me machucar? Isso não faz sentido. Foi mal.

     - O que eu quero dizer é que, ele pode te ameaçar, pode até te prender em algum canto, mas na mente dele vocês tem um envolvimento romântico e você só está confuso. E ele está delirante, pode acabar culpando outra pessoa por te prender, e ir te salvar, agir como seu salvador, tentar te conquistar com isso. É importante que não negue isso. Ele pode ficar violento e te machucar se fizer. Ignorar avanços, negar, tudo isso pode fazê-lo exagerar. Aja com calma e tudo vai dar certo. Ok?

    Soltou um longo suspiro. Não eram dias bons, não estava paciente e não sabia se estava digerindo tudo o que ela dizia do jeito certo. Era bom em fingir, só não tinha certeza que conseguiria fazer isso com uma pessoa com quem estava com ódio tanto quanto medo naquele momento.

     - Particularmente, não me importaria se ele tivesse passado a vida inteira me perseguindo… se ele não tivesse vindo falar, mostrar, essas coisas todas… Vocês acham que vão pegá-lo?

     - Estamos fazendo nosso melhor. E… vamos te devolver aqueles presentes. Sei que pode ser nogento, mas pode ajudar mantendo consigo… Use a joia de vez em quando, se puder, mesmo que apenas uma vez. Pode fazê-lo ficar mais calmo.

     - Tudo bem…Obrigado.

    Levantou-se depois que ela saiu para pegar uma água e se acalmar. Estava tão nervoso que tinha a impressão que o mínimo do que acontecia e ficava a ponto de estourar. Mas se controlava. Não gostava de violência e nem queria ser visto daquele jeito por ninguém. A mulher não tinha culpa, sabia que ela provavelmente estava fazendo o melhor por si e para pegar aquele cara.

    Sentou-se. Tinha voltado a pensar bastante sobre o passado naquele dia, sobre quando era uma criança. Se lembrava de ter, mais ou menos aos oito anos mesmo, um medo irracional e infantil mesmo para a idade. Reclamara com os pais e empregados sobre achar que tinha alguma coisa no seu quarto. Qualquer coisa lá, só que a irmã simplesmente inventara um medo bobo em si. Foi quando começou a brincadeira do bicho papão.

    Escondido no armário, observando…

    Aquilo não devia ser real, ainda assim fazia algum sentido agora, sobre se sentir observado. Se seus pais ao menos fossem diferentes… Não, se tivesse nascido de um jeito que fizesse os pais se importarem, se tivesse nascido uma menina como a irmã talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Ao contrário disso, nascera indesejado, ignorado, tendo de superar todos os problemas sozinho.

     

 

    James continuou na sala quando viu o rapaz se afastar. Normalmente teria pensado em ir atrás dele, mas achava que ele estava precisando de um tempo. Estava com medo de que estivesse o pressionando demais com sua preocupação embora estivesse apenas agindo como normalmente agia. Esperando que ele desabafasse, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido para que tivessem conversas casuais e aceitando as investidas dele, amando-o.

    Até aquele dia o rapaz parecia estar melhorando aos poucos, ainda assim, não era muito a favor de que Matthew voltasse para a faculdade. Ficar trancado dentro de um quarto de hotel não ajudava muito também e mesmo saindo, a tensão não tinha diminuido para nenhum dos dois. Era como se cada pessoa que passava na rua com um capuz preto pudesse ser um possível Stalker, filmando de perto, procurando mais contato, roubando. Chegava a pensar em violência se alguém esbarrava no mais novo.

    Ainda assim, sabia que era injusto simplesmente tentar tomar o controle dali e levá-lo embora da cidade, para longe daquela faculdade, quando tudo que Mathew estava conseguindo lá parecia tão importante para ele. Não via o rapaz tão animado desde que tinha ido à aquele evento, nem levando nada à sério como estava fazendo na faculdade. Raramente o tinha visto se dedicar à escola, parecia até outra pessoa de algum jeito.

    Ao mesmo tempo entendia que ele estava fazendo o que gostava e era isso que o estava mantendo em pé ali. O que estava fazendo ele melhorar mais rápido. A vontade de voltar a estudar e trabalhar. Os convites de estágio, alguns até relativamente famosos. E também queria acreditar muito no seu papel, porque os poucos sorrisos que conseguiu tomar naqueles dias, eram seus méritos.

     - Acha que é seguro que ele retorne para a faculdade?

     Perguntou à tenente antes que ela saísse, agora perto da porta do apartamento, tentando ignorar a forma que ela se virou para conversar consigo. Foi educado, polido de certa forma e mostrou sua preocupação, sem esconder nada. Se importava com Matthew e mesmo que não devesse procurar aprovação dela ou nada do tipo, odiava pensar em si mesmo como um perigo para o mais novo. Queria provar para si mesmo que não era uma ameaça, um predador.

     - Não, mas acho que não será bom para ele parar com sua vida também. Ou fugir.

     - Disse que nos manteria informados.

     - E estamos mantendo.

     - Certo… - Nem tentou esconder o ceticismo da voz, mas não pareceu incomodá-la. Como se ela já esperasse por isso.

     - Aliás, tome cuidado você também.

     - Acha que ele pode vir atrás de mim?

     - Pode te ver como um inimigo, ou alguém o qual ele quer tomar o papel. De todo jeito, você é a única coisa que o atrapalha além de nós. Mas provavelmente a mente dele só vai focar em você.

    Uma parte de sua mente gostou de ouvir aquilo, que provavelmente fosse o primeiro a ser procurado caso o homem estivesse pesando em fazer mal à Matthew. Poque assim tinha chances de pegar aquele desgraçado, fazer alguma coisa e acabar com tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo o método dele de resolver as coisas… A polícia não era a única que estava tendo problemas em descobrir o homem. Seu contato tinha conseguido descobrir que a conta que a polícia não descobriu de todo jeito não iria. Sabia que tipo de transferência ele fazia, e era impossível de rastrear a menos que tivessem um Hacker de muito alto nível trabalhando naquilo. E ainda assim, poderia levar dias, talvez semanas para poder achar alguma coisa útil.

    Suspirou. Aquele homem era um problema dos grandes. Esperto e depois de quase treze anos de perseguição, devia ter aprendido a fazer muito mais coisas, em ter contatos, fazer o possível para que tivesse o que queria. Mas era a paciência dele o que mais assustava, poderia demorar mais alguns anos, algum tempo até que ele entrasse em contato de novo. Esperando vulnerabilidade, esperando qualquer abertura. Até que estivessem calmos.

    Tinha conversado com um psicanalista, conseguido os vídeos para enviá-lo e mesmo que estivesse se corroendo de curiosidade para ver, evitou fazer isso. Matthew dissera que tinha alguns vídeos lá sobre o que fazia antes que fossem realmente sérios sobre o que tinham, gravações bem explícitas. E na hora soube bem o que passara na mente dele, porque tinha o encontrado embaixo do chuveiro. Ele tinha se sentido imundo vendo aquilo, sabendo que era filmado sem nem perceber, em seus momentos íntimos. .

     - James?

    O chamado foi feito baixo, o loiro segurava duas canecas provavelmente com café e depois disso a Tenente apenas se afastou, voltando para o próprio trabalho. O mais velho se virou para ele, aproximando e pegando a xícara que foi oferecida, esperando pelas perguntas, indo se sentar na cama de casal, esperando que Matthew fizesse o mesmo. O sentiu vir para o sei lado, recostando em seu braço.

     - O que estava falando com ela?

     - Apenas sobre você voltar para a faculdade.

     - Já conversamos sobre isso.

     - E de alugarmos uma casa nova para você, uma em que eu possa ficar por um tempo.

     - Vamos fazer isso… E obrigado.

     - Pelo quê?

     - Por ficar aqui comigo, só por causa do meu egoismo de continuar no curso…

     Sorriu, passando o braço por cima dos ombros dele para trazê-lo para mais perto, sentindo quando o loiro simplesmente passou os braços por si também. O beijou na testa, enquanto acariciava o braço dele lentamente, como um pedido para que ele não se incomodasse com aquela sua escolha. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho naquele momento. Obviamente porque sabia que ele estava fragilizado e a outra parte porque enlouqueceria se não ficasse ali.

     - Eu sempre vou estar onde você precisar de mim, Matthew.

     - Ei papai… - O tom de voz foi completamente lânguido, lento, levemente infantil, como se uma criança pronto para fazer um pedido.

 **-** O que foi, baby?

     - Estou com sede. - Lambeu os lábios, arrepiando-se ao ver o sorriso de canto dele.

     - E o que o meu gatinho quer beber?

     - Eu quero seu leite, papai.

     - Só se for um bom garoto. Venha cá.

    Viu o sorriso animado de Matthew, vendo quando ele se colocou na sua frente e esperou. Inclinou o rosto dele, o beijando, deixando que as bocas se conectassem, pressionando-o, fazendo que abrisse a boca, adentrando com a língua, tomando todo o espaço, até que o enlaçou, sugando, tomando o controle. Uma mão foi até a nádega dele, apertando-o ali, passando o dedo por entre a fenda, pressionando a calça dele lá.

    Ia ser mais uma longa noite.

 

 

    A volta para a faculdade não foi tão complicada quando pensou. Obviamente, James lhe levava e trazia de lá, o que lhe dava mais segurança ao mesmo tempo que incomodava um pouco por se sentir tão… Vulnerável daquele jeito diferente de como tinha sido quando foi com os seus pais. Muitas pessoas vieram conversar consigo, perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas seu olhar normalmente não se focavam nelas, mas sim nas coisas que eles usavam, nas mãos. Um certo pavor em ser rodeado daquele jeito. Porém disfarçou isso e sorriu, ficando um pouco mais distante, indo para as aulas.

     - Matthew?

    Ouviu, e virou-se para aquele chamado da voz conhecida, não conseguindo ignorar a menina. Kate estava como sempre, com roupas que pareciam mais dar conforto do que realmente moda e embora isso parecesse estranho para uma estudante do curso, combinava bem com o estilo dela. Sorriu e depois disso a abraçou de leve, vendo o abraço ser correspondido.

     - Kate.

 **-** Está tudo bem?

 **-** O melhor que está dando agora. O que eu perdi?

     - Consegui arranjar tudo com os seus colegas que fazem mesma matéria com você então tirei cópia de tudo. Tá aqui. - Esperou, vendo-a pegar os papéis e lhe dando.

     - Obrigado. E me desculpe pela coisa do bicho de pelúcia… Eu podia ter te colocado em perigo se ele tivesse pensado que você roubou de mim.

 **-** Não se preocupe com isso Matt, não foi sua culpa. Enfim, tenho de ir para a aula ok? Te vejo depois. Me mantém informada!

     - Beleza.

    Depois de alguns dias tudo ficou mais tranquilo. Ia para as aulas normalmente, para o ateliê, aos poucos a paranoia desaparecendo, passando a não se importar se estava sendo filmado ou algo parecido. As coisas iam bem com a professora, e parecia que agora oficialmente Matthew tinha o que fazer no Ateliê. Como aquele projeto da professora era uma mini empresa, vender era necessário, criar produtos, e parecia que a mulher agora estava dando um espaço para si com semi-joias e joias.

    Depois de dois meses, tinham algumas peças suas à venda em algumas lojas. Não eram grandes como as que levara ao evento, mas um teste de venda, mais simples, mais baratos, para ver o que as pessoas pensavam. Se tudo desse certo, seu nome estaria naquela pequena empresa da professora Roux, e poderia não só conseguir um pouco de dinheiro, mas também, já ter uma carreira boa desde cedo com isso. Era a melhor oportunidade que tinha.

    Por isso quando foi ao ateliê aquele dia. Cumprimentou a todos, sentou-se, ajeitou todas as folhas e pegou o notebook para que pudesse começar a estudar de novo sobre alguns modelos de joias ao decorrer da história, as coisas atuais, e depois queria tentar focar um pouco em roupas também, talvez conversar e ficar um pouco nos outros grupos por um tempinho, alguns dias, com a permissão da Roux obviamente.

    Foi naquela hora que o telefone tocou… Com aquela mensagem.

 

   

    Se passaram quase dois meses sem que tivessem contato do perseguidor novamente. A polícia parecia frustada, o caso não estava andando, tinham outros vindo, pedindo por atenção, mas a Tenente Reiss ainda estava tentando dar um bom enfoque no caso de Matthew. Aquele era o tipo de Stalker perigoso. Treze anos observando um menino, treze anos sem se aproximar, sem manter contato, distante.

    Se o suspeito tinha psicose erotomaníaca, ele já poderia estar no segundo estágio. Era o que tinha tentando impedir de acontecer quando pediu para que Matthew usasse um dos presentes que o homem havia deixado, porque tudo o que estava acontecendo devia ter soado como uma rejeição para o perseguidor, e rejeição nunca era bem aceito por esse tipo de pessoa.

    Podia ser que eles ficassem presos naquele caso por mais dois meses, por um ano. Será que teriam de esperar que a vítima estivesse em perigo novamente para que conseguissem alguma coisa? Mordeu o lábio, suspirando, olhando para os outros trabalhos menores nos quais estavam trabalhando também. Casos de Stalker eram relativamente raros comparados com outras coisas, e algumas vezes até mais leves, só que às vezes tinham excessões, como aquelas do Matthew.

     - Normalmente pessoas com psicose erotomaníaca criam um mundo para eles, girando tem torno de uma fantasia de que a pessoa com quem eles são obsessivos os amam secretamente. Essas pessoas podem ter perfis muito diferentes, mas normalmente aqueles que mantém distância são os que tem problemas de auto-confiança, porém, eles podem procurar pegar o papel de outra pessoa. Mudar a personalidade. Ainda assim, controle é importante para eles, assim como a rejeição podem desencadear facilmente o segundo estágio da psicose, onde o perseguidor estará entre a conciliação e a vingança. Sentindo o orgulho ferido pela rejeição, mas ainda querendo acreditar que pode ser amado, que não é culpa da pessoa, que seu amor está só confuso e precisando entender. - Parou, respirando fundo. - A terceira fase é a do ódio, da reinvidicação, o rancor… Onde a pessoa amada torna-se mentirosa, odiada de certa forma, sem chances para reconciliação independente do quanto o ame.

    Fechou os olhos e pensou naquilo. Não sabia se os últimos vídeos que ele tinha recebido poderiam acabar fazendo com que ele chegasse ao segundo estágio. Mas ainda tinha chance que ele não tivesse tomado aquilo como uma rejeição, principalmente se o mais novo pegasse sua dica e usasse um pouco da joia que o homem lhe comprara, quanto mais vezes melhor.

    Ainda assim a presença de James ali deveria estar incomodando e não tinham como saber o que o mais velho era na cabeça do Stalker. Um pai? Um amante? Alguém que prendia e abusava do Matthew? Que tipo de fantasia aquele homem estava tendo? Estava preocupada com aquele menino, mas até aquele momento não poderia fazer muito sobre ele, principalmente quando estava demorando tando para que o homem fizesse contato. E essa demora era o que assustava mais… os piores eram assim. Calmos.

    Não queria desistir do caso, mas até outro momento não teria o que fazer.

    Precisou de um segundo para que percebesse o celular vibrando na calça. Os ombros encolheram um pouco, a cabeça baixa e com os olhos fechados. Sentia-se cansada, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Acabou demorando um pouco para realmente levar a mão até ele e atender. Arrependendo-se imediatamente por seus pensamentos, e praticamente agradecendo à Deus, quando ouviu a voz de Rose dizendo:

     - É o caso do Thomassi.

 

 

    Podia ver o ódio em James quando o viu, embora em parte fosse apenas a sua análise corporal que dizia isso. A expressão dele estava neutra até certo momento, já que o olhar      dele também não era um dos mais amigáveis. O rapaz estava ao lado, com o celular fitando-o com um olhar distante, mordendo o lábio, remoendo alguma coisa. O jeito que o mais velho o segurava pelos ombros era certamente protetivo.

    Entrou na sala com os papéis, fitando-o, esperando que Rose se sentasse ao seu lado. Só depois disso os perguntou.

     - O que aconteceu?

     Não houve resposta, pelo menos não verbal, apenas um gesto o celular sendo passado para a mulher. Pegou o objeto, sentando e começando a ouvir uma música enquanto um vídeo passava. Um menino de oito anos, loiro, cabelos curtos e olhos âmbar, depois um de onze, depois… Eram todos sobre o Matthew sorrindo para alguém, um até fazendo coraçãozinho com as mãos, chorando, dormindo, se estressando. Tudo sobre ele. Mas talvez o mais perturbador ainda era a música que estava tocando ao fundo.

   

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

 

     - Sabe o que é pior…

     - O quê, Matthew.

     - Eu adorava essa música até notar o quão doentia ela parece. Achava até romântico, de um jeito legal. Alguém que te ama tanto que não consegue deixar de estar fissurado por você. Eu sempre achei bonito caras ciumentos. E agora só queria nunca ter ouvido essa merda.

    Ouviu o suspiro longo dele, o jeito que ele dizia que não sabia mais o que fazer, se continuava com aquilo, se fugia ou se persistia, e que as coisas poderiam não estar indo bem sobre ele com o namorado também. Havia alguma tensão entre eles dois e podia imaginar porque. Era de certa forma um desgaste. Ser protegido demais devia estar sendo para o rapaz tão ruim quanto a tensão de não saber em quem confiar, ou como agir.

     - Vamos precisar do seu celular por um tempo.

     - Fiquem com o que quiser… - Falou, cansado, nervoso. 

     - Precisa manter a calma ok? Eu sei que está tentando voltar para a sua vida normal, mas agora…

     - Não consigo mais ficar calmo. Olha, eu estou mudando a minha vida por causa disso, mas eu sei que não dá para fugir de pessoas, pessoas com necessidades. Tem milhares por aí que precisam de dinheiro o que é fazer “Um videozinho” de uma pessoa? Eu já saí da cidade onde eu morava com James, e agora ele me perseguiu aqui. Não adianta eu ficar fugindo. Se vocês não pegarem ele, ele vai me pegar de todo jeito. Ele só está esperando e me apavorando!

     - Eu já disse que ele não vai encostar um dedo em você. - Ouviu a voz de James, calma, mesmo que tivesse certeza que ele não estava assim, mudando o foco do menino para ele, vendo como o general segurara a mão do rapaz um pouco mais forte, como se pedindo para que ele se controlasse. Viu o jovem se acertar na cadeira e prosseguir.

     - Achei que podia ignorar o fato de talvez ter todas as pessoas ao meu redor me filmando, só que não dá quando parece que o bicho papão vai sair do armário em qualquer momento…

     - Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

     - Já se passaram quase dois meses! E ele está solto por aí. Arranjando tempo para me mandar essas porcarias. Você viu o final? Viu o final?

    Voltou a atenção para o vídeo, vendo todas as fotos, até o fim da música, mas havia mais. A tela ficou inteira preta, apenas as palavras brancas dizendo “ _Oh, can't you see?_ ” e embaixo dela, um gato branco, com uma coleira e um pingente nela, um pouco grande demais, onde parecia ter algo escrito. Aumentaram a imagem, podendo ver as palavras, as que de certa forma, já eram esperados por todos.

    “ _You belong to me._ ”

     O segundo estágio. 

 

 

     A batida no carro foi curta quando ele saiu de sua casa naquele dia. Era de manhã cedo, parecia um bom dia e estava um pouco ansioso desde que tinha mandado uma mensagem para certa pessoa. O celular já estava com outra pessoa naquela hora, um molequinho pobre por aí ou quem fosse que tinha o encontrado depois de deixá-lo sobre o banco de uma praça. Era só uma porcariazinha qualquer de todo jeito, mas tinha lhe servido muito para que pudesse mandar sua mensagem, ficando feliz em rever o rosto de Matthew naquele momento, parecendo surpreso. Estava feliz por deixá-lo surpreso. 

     Depois disso não pôde mais ver, desde que ele pareceu correr para ligar para alguém. Maldito fosse... Apostava que ele pensava que podia roubar o menino de si, continuar enganando-o. Mas não... Quem amava Matthew ali era ele e ninguém tiraria-o de si. Mostraria para ele, mostraria para o rapaz que ele estava errado, que o amor da vida dele estava ali, que o outro homem só tinha o enganado, prendido o olhar dele o tempo todo. O que eles tinham era lindo, e Matt podia ter cometido alguns erros, mas era normal, ele era só um adolescente e continuava sendo um, não era culpa dele. Não era. 

     Ouviu o telefone tocar e apertou o botão do volante para que atendesse.

     - Senhor Tommasi disse que estará te esperando em sua sala, ele chegou de viagem ontem. Sua esposa o convidou para um jantar.

     - Pode confirmar minha ida e estarei lá logo logo. Obrigado, Lizzi. 

     Acelerou um pouco, uma mão indo rapidamente até o som do carro, deixando uma única música tocando repetidamente. Cantando junto...

    _- Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night I can only see your face_  
_I look around, but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
_I keep crying, baby, baby, please..._


	7. Conto de Fadas

_Quando eu me mudei para a nova escola, não foi realmente escolha dos meus pais._

_Eu dei um jeito de sair, fiz algumas coisas erradas dos quais prefiro não me lembrar e depois disso, eu acabei indo para aquela escola. Não era a melhor da cidade. Poderia ser resumida entre a escola dos gênios pobres e dos ricos rebeldes. Quando passei pelos portões não olhei para as outras pessoas. Já tinha começado a deixar meu cabelo crescer, e algumas pessoas me confundiram como uma lésbica, para o que eu ri._

_Um dos professores chegou a me repreender, até que eu expliquei. Meu nome era Matthew, eu ia fazer dezesseis anos e… Nada importante. Foi quando reconheci uma voz feminina. A voz da menina que gritava no dia que me deram aquela surra…_

_Natasha não era rica e mesmo que não parecesse, ela era um gênio. As coisas simplesmente pareciam fáceis para ela, ou isso era o que as pessoas diziam. Seita tinha seu grupo de amigos e amigas, e as pessoas se aproximavam dele porque ele era daquele jeito… “Foda-se” e de alguma forma, isso é muito legal quando você tem quinze, dezesseis. Não foi complicado entrar naquele grupo quando ele me reconheceu._

_Mudei meu corte e coloquei alguns piercings para parecer um pouco mais velho, mesmo que não muito e depois disso pintei meus cabelos, por insistência de Natasha. Aquilo foi bom, me afastou das pessoas de casa, me afastou de todos os riquinhos certinhos e fazia com que eu parecesse legal para os lugares que íamos. Dava aquele ar de… “Ele é uma vadia, provavelmente bebe como um gambá e usa drogas.”_

_Eu não era realmente assim, e parte disso me deu apelido de Pequeno Prìncipe na escola. Cara de criança, eu era mais baixinho naquela época e ainda tinha muitas manias de gente rica que foi sumindo à medida que eu passava mais tempo na casa de Natasha. Comecei a me dar bem com nossos empregados com isso, principalmente com o cozinheiro, mesmo que ele sempre ficasse pouco tempo lá em casa._

_E as pessoas ficavam comigo. Eu deixava claro sobre ser um homem para que não apanhasse de novo, ou ofendesse algum hétero por aí, mesmo que eles se sentissem no direito de me ofender de vez em quando. Foi mais ou menos quando descobri que fazer sexo, beijar era muito fácil quando se estava bêbado. Ou mesmo quando não se estava tanto assim. As pessoas eram diferentes, e isso fazia com que o sexo fosse diferente também._

_Mas a maioria era rápido. Algumas vezes eu conseguia um motel, ou o quarto de alguém. Na maior parte era em algum canto escuro de rua, ou em carros, mas de alguma forma, eu gostava mais desses lugares. Dava um pouco mais de contato e intimidade de certa forma. Além daquele friozinho na barriga sobre ser visto. Às vezes tinha de correr, e ria sobre isso, algumas vezes eu acabava com algum segundo cara sem noção e era horrível._

_Só que assim que as coisas aconteciam, nunca me dei mal, e de certa forma, algumas vezes nem me importava se daria. O que podia ser considerado estupro não era porque eu não lutava contra. Eu queria sexo. Eu dava isso para as pessoas mesmo quando estava cansado demais. Já estava acostumado a sofrer mesmo e às vezes pensava que morrer não seria tão ruim. Eu sabia que tinha pessoas no mundo sofrendo bem mais que eu, que apanhavam dos pais, eram abusados por eles, passavam fome e frio, mas eu estava sofrendo também._

_Mas em nenhum deles me lembro de ter sido filmado. A maioria das vezes não lembrava de muita coisa mesmo, mas se eu estava sendo filmado porque só naqueles dias esses vídeos estavam aparecendo?_

_  
_ _Será que os malucos estavam se masturbando comigo, com o que eles tinham feito, me jogando para lá e para cá enquanto me fodiam como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano? Será que eles estavam sendo pagos para me filmar e trepar comigo? Porque eu não me lembro dessas coisas… Que horrível. Aquele ali bateu na minha cara.Foi isso à que me sujeitei naquele tempo?_

_Mas naquele tempo… Me fazia bem._

  


Mordeu o lábio enquanto estava trancado no banheiro. Tinha recebido mais um envelope, com uma carta e um pen drive dessa vez. Estava em sua mochila quando chegara em casa. Lágrimas caíam do seu rosto. Não aguentava mais aquilo, estava se sentindo como se estivesse enlouquecendo. Por um momento só queria que aquela pessoa, fosse quem fosse só caísse em uma escada, quebrasse o pescoço e morresse…

    Não contara para James ou a polícia daquela vez, não ainda. Assistiu os vídeos na escola mesmo, pegando o notebook da Kate emprestado e ido para um canto com um fone. E o que viu naqueles vídeos eram apenas as suas porcarias, apenas os momentos onde seu olhar parecia distante, quase entorpecido, e podia ouvir de si mesmo só gemidos e palavras sujas vindo das pessoas que estavam consigo.

    Foi nojento. Em um tempo ainda pensaria que aquilo estava tudo bem, mas agora que já estava com James à quase quatro anos, as coisas estavam diferentes em sua mente. Mordeu o lábio. Já tinha dito para si mesmo que não iria se arrepender do que tinha passado porque era inútil. E talvez porque se não fossem aqueles momentos a casa dos seus pais estariam sendo assombrados por seu espírito, enforcado pelo candelabro sobre a mesa de jantar.

    Mas o que tinha lhe deixado perturbado não era só aquilo. Tinha um vídeo especial dessa vez, de quase uma hora, feito com um estilo de quadrinhos de HQ parecia até o vídeo clipe de “Shot me Down”. Ajoelhou no chão, em frente ao vaso, deixando que tudo que estava em seu estômago saísse de uma vez. Ele tinha estado em sua faculdade e deixado aquilo para si… Era horrível.

    No vídeo podia se ver com sete anos, ou ao menos estava escrito isso, e um homem sem rosto. O homem sem rosto tinha sido lhe apresentado por outro homem sem rosto, mais velho. “Meu filho está fazendo dezoito agora” o mais velho dissera. “Vai entrar na faculdade, mas quero que ele já comece a entender um pouco do trabalho que ele vai seguir.” Matthew sorriu para o rapaz, se apresentando junto do resto da minha família e depois estavam concersando.

    Não se lembrava de nada daquilo, mas parecia bem real. Conversavam e o menino disse que ele era um cara legal. O homem mais velho e o  pai de Matthew conversavam na piscina, a mãe e a irmã estavam com eles. O menino a casa para ele, o quarto e suas coisas, e ele parecia um pouco deslocado, como se só seguindo o que o pequeno dizia, quase que com medo de dizer alguma coisa ou algo parecido.

    Foi quando Matthew o disse. “Está tudo bem, estamos no meu quarto. Seu pai não pode te xingar aqui. O que gosta de fazer?” Foi inocente, como uma criança de oito seria, e provavelmente com a inteligencia e observação aleatória de quando são novos. Aquelas espertezas indesejadas das pessoas novas. Foi quando surgiu um sorriso na pessoa sem rosto, a única coisa.

    O menino falou sobre os seus pais, falou sobre a família em geral, mostrando brinquedos e ouvindo-o falar pouco e ver os objetos. Foi quando começou a falar bastante da a sua irmã também e como achava as coisas dela bonitas. Perguntou sobre a mãe dele e quando ele contou que ela tinha ido embora Matthew o abraçou. Quando foi a hora do rapaz ir embora disse para que ele “Voltasse outras vezes”.

    Até aí era normal…

    Depois disso o vídeo mostrou o rapaz indo para outro país e voltando apenas um ano depois. Ele foi ao quarto do pequeno, que parecia ter sentido a falta dele. Não mostrou se ele tinha colocado um vídeo no quarto, mas mostrou o que provavelmente ele queria fazer com Matthew. Mostrou-o beijando o menino tocando, sem sexo, mas ele acariciava lhe a perna. E eu o loirinho deixava que ele fizesse isso. Novamente depois disso ele foi para outro país e ficou sem voltar por mais quatro anos.

    Aos poucos no vídeo fazíam mais coisas, Matthew com seus doze estava mandando vídeos para ele. Queria chamar a atenção dele, mas pareciam apenas provocações. Ele ficava com raiva algumas horas, mas culpava os pais do loiro. Não deixavam que ficassem juntos porque era só um pobre, um trabalhador dele. O vídeo evoluía em desenho, ficando mais atual, como se as partes fossem adicionadas aos poucos, algumas coisas pareciam sem sentido e tudo mais…

     Só que eles faziam “amor”, às vezes parecia punir o loiro quando cometia um erro. Batia ou fazia outra coisa, mas Matthew sempre pedia desculpas e voltava para ele, assim como ele mesmo sempre pedia desculpas. O mais novo mostrava necessidade dele, e em algum momento ele parecia muito com James. Ficando mais musculoso, e a si mesmo também mudava. Na última parte do vídeo  estava sendo “salvo” de James por ele… O agradecia por isso e o amava. Dizia que só tinha quebrado o notebook e jogado a joia fora inicialmente por medo…

     Mas que tinha gostado daquilo. Que sentira falta, que estava a ponto de morrer por causa dele. Na hora que assistiu teve de se segurar para não vomitar de tão nojento e doentio que todo o vídeo soava. Da evolução das coisas ali. Mas também tinha ficado com medo… Com tanto medo… Porque na parte final, na parte final quando era salvo, acontecia uma coisa que não queria que acontecesse de jeito nenhum. Algo pelo qual não poderia se perdoar se acontecesse.

    Aquele homem matava James com tiros.

    Chorou mais uma vez, até que conteve o soluço ao ouvir James parecer finalmente bater na porta com um pouco mais de força. Foi abrir a porta para ele, limpando a boca antes e vendo-o lhe fitar com aquela preocupação e um pouco de reprovação, provavelmente por ter fechado a porte e pelo jeito, o ignorando por um tempo. Não disse nada, só soltou a mão e um suspiro de “Pelo amor de Deus não agora”.

     - Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

     - Não estou me sentindo bem.

     - Tomou os seus remédios hoje?

     - Sim… Eu preciso ir na polícia. Pode me levar lá?

     - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Matthew? - Ouve aquela ênfase em seu nome.

     - Aconteceu. - Disse um pouco impaciente com a ênfase dele.

     - Vamos indo e assim você me conta o que aconteceu.

    O caminho até a polícia foi quase silencioso depois que contou para James sobre o vídeo, partes dele, e não falando sobre os outros e de como, em parte do segundo vídeo o homem sem rosto lhe perdoava por ter feito aquelas bobagens, até por ter ficado doente. Depois de quase ter lhe matado sufocado.Pelo jeito, não ia sobreviver à ele se fosse capturado, principalmente se tentasse fugir…

    Ambos estavam tentando não brigar mais. Matthew sentia-se quase como se precisasse ficar sozinho naquela hora. Completamente sozinho, mas sabia que não conseguiria isso de James, não quando estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e com a feição doente, não quando a cada minuto não tinham só o medo de que fosse sequestrado, mas de que uma doença oportunista acabasse atacando. Ficar no hospital não seria uma boa.

    Sabia que James estava em seu limite também e tentando se controlar, e do quanto a dor devia estar acabando com ele, mas não conseguia que o mais velho tomasse o remédio nem nada. Às vezes o via no telefone com alguém, mas sinceramente, não queria nem saber o que estava acontecendo a mais. Não precisava de mais motivo para brigar com ele, ou de ficar preocupado ou de qualquer coisa. E definitivamente não queria seguranças chamando atenção de todo mundo.

    Ia desistir da faculdade, porque era a única coisa que podia fazer naquela hora. Desistir e esconder até que tudo acabasse, de preferência com James. Queria conversar com ele sobre a ideia de passar um tempo em outro país, ir embora sem ninguém saber. Mas o mais velho sempre pareceu gostar tanto daquele casa onde ele vivia, ou pelo menos, era a casa onde ele tinha vivido com a filha dele, uma casa que estava tranquila quanto entrou… E estava fazendo bagunça com a vida dele o tempo todo.

     Por isso que depois que falou com a polícia, depois que estavam sozinhos na sala onde conversaram com a tenente Subiu sobre ele, tomando cuidado com a perna que sabia que doía e o abraçou forte. Não disse nada, apenas ficou aquele tempo com ele. Sentindo quando as mãos do mais velho foram um para seus cabelos e o outro para a sua cintura, fazendo com que sua cabeça acomodasse melhor nos ombros dele.

     - Vai ficar tudo bem, Matthew… Isso vai acabar logo. Se quiser, podemos ir embora daqui… Podemos ir para um lugar menor, mais calmo, passar um tempo longe disso tudo antes de voltarmos a seguir com a vida.

     - Me fez imaginar uma casinha nas montanhas… Com uma lareira.

     - Se é o que quer…

     - Eu só quero ficar com você. Sem brigas… Sem presentes vídeos e cartas de amor de um maluco.

     - Podemos fazer isso…

     - Podemos.

    Sorriu e depois disso o beijou, apenas um selinho, até que fossem liberados pela tenente. Aceitaram a proteção policial na casa e depois disso pediram comida japonesa, e fizeram compras para dar um jeito em todo aquele peso que tinha andado perdendo. Precisava engordar urgentemente ou suspeitava que James nem ousaria lhe abraçar depois de algum tempo de tão fino que ficaria.

    E novamente veio quela calmaria depois da tempestade, provavelmente o que acabava deixando-os mais nervosos, mas não foi por muito tempo dessa vez, como tinham sido nas últimas duas, foram apenas cinco dias… Cinco dias… Não sabia o que tinha dado errado, se era porque tinham esperado demais, ou porque tinham esperado de menos. Mas aquilo aconteceu.

    Assistia televisão na sala, e achava que James estava na cozinha, ou talvez no quarto conversando com alguém no telefone. Passava algum seriado de zombies, o que estava lhe distraindo, o que não estava sendo difícil levando em conta os calmantes que tinha pedido para um médico, antes que começasse a surtar por causa da insônia e a mente agitada… Tudo parecia muito calmo, quando de repente…

    Estava tossindo, sentindo dificuldade de respirar, o ouvido zunia. James… Onde estava James? Procurou por ele com o olhar mas a fumaça era muita e não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquela explosão. Algumas coisas tinham vindo em sua direção o chão tremeu, mas não parecia ter sido muito grande, ainda assim tinha fogo se espalhando. Gritou o nome dele, gritou até a garganta arder, não saindo da casa.

    Mas não demorou em sentir a cabeça rodar, o pulmão completamente comprimido dentro do próprio peito e tossia quase compulsivamente. Foi na mesma hora que ouviu a voz de James, baixa, parecendo com dor, desesperando, mas quando percebeu já estava caído no chão, vendo as pernas de alguém, alguém do qual não conseguiu ver o rosto. E a escuridão… E a dor…

    

 

    Quando a tenente conseguiu chegar até lá a casa já tinha sido apagada pelos bombeiros. Os olhos procuraram por James ou Matthew, mas não encontrou o mais jovem, apenas James, entrando em uma das ambulâncias sem consciência e com ferimentos que pareciam mais graves por cortes do que realmente por queimadura. Chegou perto de algum oficial, esperando que ele pudesse lhe dar informações.

     - Parece que o incêndio original começou na cozinha, foi uma bomba caseira pequena, com o som mais alto do que o impacto em si.

     - O que aconteceu com as vítimas?

     - Parece que bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa e só a perna parece estar muito ruim, os médicos estão indo conferir. Pelo que ele deu sorte, tirando a batida, nada o certou mais gravemente e um vizinho conseguiu o tirar de lá.

     - E o outro?

     - Só achamos ele. Não tem sinal de mais ninguém ou nenhum corpo entre os escombros.

     - Droga… - Pegou o celular, chamando ligando para o resto da equipe. - Reúnam toda a equipe. O desgraçado pegou o Matthew… Eu quero todas as pessoas, os trabalhadores os registros e filmagens da empresa dos Thommasi. Precisamos descobrir para onde eles foram. Agora! E você aí, eu quero falar com esse vizinho.

  


    Quando acordou, estava na parte de trás de um carro. A cabeça doía, fortemente. o mundo parecendo girar em seu redor por um segundo, as luzes machucando seus olhos, fazendo com que os apertasse um pouco mais forte para que aquela pontada diminuísse. Tentou se mover, percebendo que não conseguia, tanto os pulsos quanto as pernas amarrados forte. Mas não estava no porta malas, o que já parecia bom ao seu jeito. Tossiu novamente.

    Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e ver pela janela notava as luzes da cidade, vendo que era noite e só depois de dar um gemido olhou para a pessoa que estava dirigindo o carro. De primeira não conseguiu ver, até que ele rapidamente virou-se para si e seus olhos se esbugalharam, reconhecendo um pouco aquela pessoa, mesmo que não se lembrasse de nenhuma vez ter realmente conversado com ele… Talvez só quando muito pequeno.

     - Quem?... - A voz estava fraca e ainda tossia.

     - Sou eu, Phillip, não reconhece minha voz?

    Estremeceu. Não conseguia pensar no que dizer ou no que fazer. Não reconhecia o nome, mas tinha impressão que não era bom pensar nisso. A mente ainda estava nublada, parecia ter de se lembrar de algo.

     - Porque estou preso? James… Onde está ele?

     - Não se preocupe. Aquele cara não vai te prender mais… Eu vou consertar as coisas Matt. Essa lavagem que ele fez em você. Dei um jeito nele naquela casa.

     - O que você fez?!

     - Shii, não fale muito. Vai dar tudo certo ok? Por favor, não quero ter que te dar um tranquilizante. Logo estaremos em fora de tudo isso. Comprei uma casa para nós dois, onde eu vou poder cuidar de você tá certo? Descanse…

    Mordeu o lábio, passando a chorar, silenciosamente ali. Não sabia onde estava, mas não queria ir. Se ao menos estivesse solto, poderia causar um acidente, qualquer coisa. Não sabia se como estava fraco conseguiria sobreviver a um, mal sabia como tinha sobrevivido ao incêndio quando chegou a perder oxigênio o suficiente para perder a consciência, mas estava ali, vivo com uma dor de cabeça de outro mundo.

    Porém parecia que não ia ter que aturá-la por muito tempo, não quando a mente pesou de novo. Não queria adormecer. Onde estava James, como ele estava? Ele não podia ter morrido, por Deus não… Não podia aguentar aquele tipo de coisa. Maldito fosse… Maldito fosse esse homem. Maldita fosse a polícia que não conseguira capturá-lo. Choramingou, um pouco mais alto.

     Antes que a escuridão lhe envolvesse de novo.


	8. Almoço romântico

_ Quando eu cheguei uma noite da faculdade. Eu me tranquei no banheiro.  _

_     Era a coisa ruim de ficar em uma casa pequena, era o único lugar para ficar sozinho. Eu não sei exatamente porque eu surtei naquele dia. Acho que eu fiquei um pouco sufocado no Ateliê com tantas pessoas na minha volta e eu fiquei imaginando “Quem? Quem aqui está me filmando agora? Quantos?”, só que eu mordi a parte interna do meu lábio e controlei a ansiedade de sair dali.  _

_     Eu lido com moda… O que eu iria fazer se ficasse com fobia de multidões? Era o que estava pensando quando sentei no chão mesmo e encolhi as pernas, escondendo o rosto nelas para chorar. Estava cansado, porque tinha de passar por aquelas sensações tudo de novo? Não tinha prometido para mim mesmo que ia ser forte? Que aguentaria? Que não ia ceder? _

_     Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas foi bastante. Me assustei com as batidas na porta. Elas não foram altas, ou desesperadas, ainda assim eu me assustei. “Você está bem, Matthew?” Foi o que ele perguntou. “Não, claro que eu não estou bem! Ele não entende.”Pensei. “Eu não tenho o luxo de me isolar das pessoas ou ter medo delas. Eu tenho que saber sorrir, ser simpático e conversar. Não sou como ele eu Preciso de pessoas comigo.”  _

_     Ele bateu de novo. “Matthew?” Não me lembro se a voz estava preocupada. Me lembro de abrir a porta e sentir ele colocar a mão no meu ombro. “Se sente mal?” Sabia que ele estava se referindo à minha saúde, por isso apenas meneei em um negar. Acho que ele conteve um suspiro aquela hora antes de dizer. “Não se tranque no banheiro assim…”. Na hora não entendi. Claro que eu poderia passar mal e ficar preso lá dentro, sem que ele pudesse me ajudar. Não pensei nisso. Eu gritei, entre raiva e agonia.  _

_     “Você está me sufocando! Não estou mais nem sabendo o que é pior, o mundo todo me filmando e mandando para aquele lunático, ou você!”  _

_     Claro que doeu, ver ele escorregando as mãos do meu ombro para os bolsos da calça. Claro que doeu ouvir o “Me desculpe sufocar.”. Quando ele se virou e foi para outro canto do quarto pensei em ir atrás dele e pedir desculpas, implorar por desculpas e dizer o que eu estava pensando, com o que eu estava preocupado. Que eu não queria dizer aquilo, que eu nunca tinha pensado nele daquele jeito.  _

_     Mas naquela hora eu realmente tinha pensado.  _

_     Fiquei parado ali vendo ele se afastar, mancando um pouco, e me arrependi mais. Não conseguia nem imaginar o quanto de dor ele estava passando por minha causa. Não só por causa da perna, mas todo o emocional. Suspirei e senti todo aquele peso nos meus ombros novamente. Olhei para a cama, estava cansado, mas não consegui me deitar nela. Não quando não sabia se ele estaria lá quando eu acordasse.  _

_     Foi quando fui para assistir um pouco da televisão, sentado no chão mesmo da sala.  _

_     E depois aquele barulho, todo o calor e a fumaça. James… Onde ele estava? O que diabos estava acontecendo?  _

_     Ele disse que tinha dado um jeito em James naquela casa…  _

_     Será que aquela será minha última lembrança dele?  _

_     Uma briga… James estava sempre lá por mim, preocupando-se, cuidando, me protegendo… E naquele dia eu o afastei por vontade própria.  _

_     Eu devia ter ido atrás dele. Devia ter gritado.  _

_     “Ei me desculpe, por favor… Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu te amo. Quero estar com você para sempre. Senti tanto sua falta ficando nessa cidade.” Ou só o dito mais uma vez que o amava. Pelo menos mais uma vez.  _

 

_     Acho que nunca senti uma dor assim antes.  _

  
  


    Quando acordou mais uma vez, estava escuro. Não tinha mais as luzes passageiras da rua, ou o movimento suave do carro. Mexeu as mãos. Estava solto dessa vez, as roupas e seu próprio corpo não tinham mais cheiro de fumaça. Sentia o rosto inchado de chorar, parecia que estava fazendo isso mesmo desacordado. Gemeu, a dor na cabeça ainda um pouco forte, embora essa fosse mais aguda e lhe deixasse um pouco mais tonto. 

    Não tinha luz entrando por nenhum canto, nada que parecia uma janela ou uma porta, porém a cama era confortável, e não demorou muito em encontrar um interruptor enquanto ia apalpando, fazendo alguns barulhos, e acabando por ouvir passos com isso. Passos que vinham de cima de sua cabeça. Levantou as mãos e não foi difícil conseguir tocar o teto com os dedos. 

__ Esperou que alguém fosse abrir a porta, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés os passos foram ficando mais distantes. Ligou o interruptor, e a sala se iluminou, uma luz branca não muito forte, mostrando o quarto onde estava e o rosto ficou perplexo. 

    A réplica do seu quarto antigo era quase perfeito, ou pelo menos de parte do quarto, já que não tinha o guarda roupa e o closet, mas a cama, a mesa, até as estantes brancas e a cor da parede eram idênticas. Havia alguns dos seus bichos de pelúcia antigos ali, brinquedos, o relógio com despertador de estilo antigo que era mais um tipo de enfeite do que outra coisa. Algumas de suas roupas antigas também estavam lá, o que lhe fazia pensar que ele simplesmente devia ter pego tudo o que seu pai jogara fora. 

    Em um canto do quarto tinha algumas bobagens de comer, água e remédios, devidamente colocado em um potinho com separações para os dias da semana e hora em quantidade certa. Todos os dias tirando quarta estavam vazios, o que queria dizer que era quarta feira e era mais do que oito horas da noite. Mas uma parte de si nem queria saber daquilo. Sequer se lembrava de ter acordado para tomar remédios. Não estava nem aí para quanto tempo tinha passado desde que estava ali.  

    Não sabia como estava James… 

    Virou o olhar para onde tinha uma escada, subindo-a com passos lentos até que chegou no que parecia um alçapão. Devia estar no porão de alguma casa, não que isso não fosse óbvio, mas deixava bem óbvio que não adiantava gritar… Principalmente quando podia sentir um cheiro de mato, odor agradável de terra molhada de chuva, não que conseguisse realmente identificar esse tipo de coisa, mas sabia que estavam em algum campo, ou coisa do tipo. 

    Se fosse supor que não estavam longe de onde moravam, podia estar nas montanhas. Suponto que não estivessem perto de onde viviam… Estava na porta do inferno, ou já dentro dele para piorar as coisas. 

    Continha com pouco sucesso o desespero e as perguntas desanimadoras. Continha ainda mais a vontade de bater desesperadamente na portinha porque era estúpido. A única coisa que lhe restava ali era esperar e guardar energia. Suspeitava que parte daquela tontura não era pelo tempo que tinha ficado apagado, ou pela fumaça, ou por ressaca de qualquer coisa… 

    Foi quando teve os passos novamente. Dessa vez eles se aproximaram mais da porta do alçapão. E ouve aqueles sons de trancas abrindo, depois os passos. Afastou-se, o coração disparando, aquele arrepio horrível no peito e o frio da barriga. Obviamente ele ele. Phillip estava ali na porta, sorrindo largo, um sorriso que poderia ser bonito para outras pessoas, para si soava quase nojento. Aquela aparencia, desde os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis… Os dentes tão brancos, enfileirados perfeitamente… Ainda era repulsivo.  

    Não teve como impedi-lo de se aproximar. Mas praticamente se encolheu para esquivar do toque dele, não tendo muita opção quando ele insistiu. Não aceitou tanto aquele toque no rosto, sentindo o calor da mão. Era grande, quente até, mas a única coisa que pensava era como sair daquele lugar, ficar longe daquele homem. Se fosse outro tempo talvez até tivesse gostado de brincar com ele, mas não aquela hora.

     - Estou feliz que acordou, se sente bem?

     - … - Não respondeu, até que notou que ele lhe fitava de forma intensa. - Pareço bem?

     - Não fale assim, eu sei que eu demorei, mas realmente queria te ver. Não te ignorei, não queria te deixar muito tempo nas mãos daquele homem, mas não tive escolha.

    Sentiu um pouco de raiva crescer o ouvindo, um pouco de medo. Mas conteve, respirando fundo.

     - Não sei do que está falando. O que você fez com James? - Não conseguia não ter emoção na voz.

     - Não fale dele, olha, não precisa mais se preocupar mais com ele ok? - Sentiu as mãos irem para seus ombros, apertando forte. - Eu vou cuidar bem de você agora, baby.

     Riu o ouvindo, como aquela palavra era ridícula saindo da boca dele, nada sexy.

     - Estou vendo o seu bom trabalho cuidando de mim.

     Mal terminou sentiu um golpe no rosto, forte o suficiente para que caísse no chão, a cabeça chiando de novo, aquela ardência e dor. Ficou em choque por um momento, não que não tivesse esperado, apenas tinha sido muito… Repentino. Quando conseguiu levantar o olhar, continha algumas lágrimas, sem saber se era pela raiva ou pela dor. Podia ver alguma confusão no rosto do outro, algum arrependimento, aquela dor na voz dele quando falou.

     - Olha o que você me obriga a fazer…

     Não respondeu dessa vez. Não por medo de apanhar, mas porque estava tentando imaginar como seria as coisas dali para a frente agora. Se ao menos soubesse, se só pudesse saber como James estava, poderia fazer alguma coisa. Falar mais, não se importar com passar mais fome ou pegar uma doença. Porém isso não importava tanto assim. O ouviu respirar fundo e depois disso pegar algo dentro dos bolsos. Uma algema… Arrepiou.

     - Bem, é hora do almoço, e você está precisando muito de comer alguma coisa... Por favor, não fala mais assim comigo… tá? E desculpa, mas eu sei que você ainda não voltou ao normal, por isso…

    Sem resposta de novo e não se opôs ao sentir as mãos dele em seus pulsos e depois ao ser preso. Quando saiu, podia ver a casa, olhando para a janela, vendo algumas grades anti-roubo provavelmente, mas que naquele lugar tinha outro objetivo. Sentia o cheiro de comida, vendo a mesa enfeitada belamente, com flores coloridas, quase romântico. A falta de fome lhe dominou, fez com que se sentisse um pouco mal. O que fez o estômago embrulhar foi quando sentiu a mão dele passar por seu peito, por baixo da blusa, enquanto o corpo dele recostava atrás de si. Aquele murmurar lamentoso dizendo “Posso sentir suas costelas”, perto do seu ouvido, o beijo que ele deixou em seu pescoço.

     - Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui.

    Quase sentiu o peito dele vibrar de emoção, mas aquilo era ainda mais angustiante e asqueroso…

 

 

     - Me deixem falar com a Tenente, por favor.

     - Eu já disse que o senhor tem de repousar…

     - Claro, eu entendo, mas preciso falar com a tenente, é um caso de vida ou morte.

     James estava tentando ser educado enquanto falava. O hospital era pequeno e vazio, e sabia que seria complicado fugir dos médicos e talvez não devesse de toda a forma. Um pouco de si  já estava desesperado. Dois dias… Estava apagado a dois dias… Quando acordou Jaskier foi o primeiro a aparecer com as notícias e foi difícil lhe segurar naquele primeiro momento. 

    Matthew tinha sido pego. 

    Era sua culpa. Não tinha o protegido o suficiente. Devia ter ignorado o que o mais novo queria e ter feito de tudo para protegê-lo. Ainda assim, tinha esperança. O homem não ia matá-lo, não ainda e talvez ainda desse para descobri-lo. O bastardo filho da puta podia ser esperto, mas isso não lhe faria sobreviver à o que faria quando o pegasse. Mordeu o lábio, precisava sair dali, quanto mais rápido melhor. 

    Não foi complicado conseguir algumas roupas, o loiro conseguira para si o que precisava e depois disso passou o que seus contatos tinham conseguido. O Hacker não teve sucesso, o que era desanimador, mas o Mike, um cara que eles tinham colocado para seguir o rapaz conseguira ver o homem que saindo com o Matthew embora não conseguira segui-lo. Tinham conseguido a placa de um carro desse jeito. 

    Todos os dados já estavam com a tenente. Agora era saber o que Ela tinha conseguido. Por isso quando ela chegou e conseguiu, inclusive, lhe liberar foi complicado ter de esperar até que comprassem alguma coisa para comer e tivesse dentro da sala dela. Sentou-se na cadeira, esperando com certa impaciência que tentava não demonstrar, embora o olhar dela fosse bem afiado.

**-** Com o caso da bomba conseguimos permissão para poder investigar quem quiséssemos. Temos um suspeito, mas não temos provas que possam fazer com que consigamos um mandato para vasculhar a casa. - Ela foi direta, com aquela voz sempre firme.

     - Quem é o suspeito?

    Já tinha sua própria pesquisa, seus próprios papéis, ainda assim o mais complicado era a parte psicológica e ao mesmo tempo a parte mais importante. Ir por idade e outras coisas era fácil, só que o complicado era o tempo que não tivera para agir e alguém para conversar com aquelas pessoas que eram um tanto “importantes” de certa maneira. Trabalhadores de uma grande e rica empresa.

     - Phillip Reymond. Advogado do pai da vítima. O problema é que ele tem um álibi e ainda não conseguimos encontrar a pessoa que jogou aquela bomba e sequestrou o senhor Tommasi no lugar dele.  __

     - O quanto suspeita dele?

     - Tenho certeza que foi ele. Mentalmente, fisicamente… Soube inclusive que quando ele era menor, vivia fazendo vídeos caseiros de um vizinho, os pais do menino acharam estranho, mas não fizeram uma ocorrência, o que dificultou nosso trabalho.

    Crispou os lábios, olhando para a pasta com a foto da pessoa e alguns dos dados que estava ali. Muitas coisas batiam, como a idade, o jeito que começou a trabalhar na empresa, até mesmo que tinha passado um tempo foda do país para fazer a faculdade de direito. As mãos se fecharam forte, cada músculo tensionado. Aquilo era o bastante. Ao menos saber daquilo era o bastante para si.

     - Me deixem falar com ele em um interrogatório. Tenho certeza que eu consigo fazê-lo falar qualquer coisa que o incrimine.

     - A ideia parece tentadora e adoraria poder fazer isso, mas… Não posso deixar ninguém que não seja policial fazer um interrogatório e não temos motivos para trazê-lo aqui…

     - Eu posso lidar com isso também, se me der o seu apoio.

     Ela levantou o olhar e foi assim que soube que ela tinha entendido um pouco do que James estava planejando. Não era do tipo que gostava de recorrer à violência para tudo, embora certamente já tinha usado de intimidação para lidar com certas coisas, apenas intimidara. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantos maridos e ex-maridos de mulheres com quem certo amigo se envolvia queriam lhe processar por “abuso de poder” ou até mesmo algumas pessoas da Taberna comentavam que isso era um pouco ridículo de sua parte. 

    Mas não importava. Dessa vez não ia sequer precisar de uma farda para o que faria, porque não estava disposto mais a se controlar. Perder o comando de si mesmo podia ser difícil para si em alguns momentos, mas dessa vez, não iria fazer questão nenhuma de se controlar. Foi quando a tenente deu um suspiro, prendendo o cabelo em um coque alto antes de falar.

     - Você não devia ter nos escondido que viu o rosto do criminoso naquela noite. Tinha de ter falado. O que deu na sua cabeça?

    Não soube onde encontrou animação, mas conseguiu sorrir com aquilo, embora não fosse o melhor dos seus sorrisos. A voz dela no entanto foi séria, tanto que chegou a imaginar se ela tinha feito aulas de teatro antes de chegar até ali.

     - Me diga como ele é. O que eu posso usar contra ele.

     - Ele pode não parecer, mas é inseguro sobre o Thommasi. Ao mesmo tempo que o relacionamento ilusório consegue mantê-lo crente de que tem um amor correspondido, a primeira provocação sobre isso pode ser trágica. Em compensação, ele conhece e sabe muito sobre o Thommasi, e ele sabia que nós não sabíamos tanto. Talvez usar isso contra ele pode ser útil. Tente dizer… Que ouviu falar dele da boca do rapaz. E ser possessivo, como se o menino fosse sua propriedade. Porque Phillip provavelmente considera o rapaz “Dele”.

     - Acha que é o bastante se ele falar qualquer coisa que confirme sobre ele ter vigiado o Matthew esse tempo todo?

     - Principalmente se ele falar algo sobre os presentes que ele mandou. As cartas, o colar, as flores… A pelúcia. Ou mostrar possessividade e obsessão.

     - Acho que posso pensar em algo.

     - Assim podemos ter o mandato, assim como prendê-lo. Pode ajudar muito. De todo jeito, está um pouco complicado porque não estamos na nossa área, isso é assunto da sua cidade, mesmo assim...

    Saiu de lá logo quando terminaram o assunto. A pressa fazia com que ignorasse a dor na perna e andasse rápido. Ao menos não era tão longe de uma cidade para outra, e talvez conseguisse chegar a tempo. Fez umas ligações para saber qual era o horário do tal Phillip, indo até a empresa, chegando na garagem, perto do carro dele e esperando-o. Não demorou para que o visse se aproximar, era um cara grande, musculoso, mas ainda mais baixo que si. 

    Ajeitou os ombros, todo o porte. Sabia que podia ser subestimado pela idade, e principalmente pelo fato de que ele poderia saber o que tinha em sua perna, que ele sabia do problema e por estar ainda com alguns cortes bem visíveis nos braços e no rosto. Ainda assim quando se encontraram, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi se encararem. Deu dois passos para frente, ficando cara a cara com ele.

     - Onde está o Matthew? - A voz foi intimidadora, calma porém, e certeira. Algo que dizia que era realmente ele, seu instinto, ou o que fosse.

     - Não sei do que você está falando. Me desculpe, mas quem é você?

    Era óbvio que ele lhe conhecia, ao menos isso podia perceber, o teatro dele não era tão bom. Parecia confiante, porém, não ficando intimidado, na verdade o corpo dele se ajeitou como se um desafio para James. Podia ver também ódio no olhar. Era ele, com certeza era ele e isso era a única confirmação que precisava. As mãos ficaram agitadas, formigando, queria matá-lo ali mesmo, porém apenas deu seu sorriso de canto.

     - Matt falava de você. Dizia sobre o quanto ele te fazia de idiota… Era quase como ouvir uma sátira toda vez que ele começava a falar do “Doce e apaixonado Phillip”...

     - Olha eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. - Quase sentia a voz dele tremendo. Ótimo… Colocou a mão no bolso, ligando o gravador, e colocou a outra mão na porta do carro dele, impedindo-o de entrar ou se esquivar quando o mesmo tentou.

     - Oras Phillip. Você sabe como o Matthew, é, você sabe do que ele gosta… Ou talvez não saiba, não é? Precisou persegui-lo, e assustá-lo para que ele fosse atrás de você. Nunca nem conseguiu que ele desse para você o que quase a cidade toda conseguiu. - Sentiu nojo de si mesmo, mas continuou. - Matthew preferiu ficar com esse velhote aqui… Sabe porque Phillip? Porque pra ele não vale nem a pena ficar com você. Até mesmo um velhote consegue fazer melhor… Ele não te quer. Então o devolva.

    Teve um silêncio. Uma parte de si estava temeroso que ele fosse machucar o rapaz no final disso, se não desse certo, a outra parte tinha esperança de que não. Se machucasse seria pouco… Ainda assim estava irritado por ter de fazer aquilo. Não tinha mais opções, era arriscar ou, ia acabar perdendo Matthew, sem tentar tudo o que podia. Só precisava daquela gravação de que a polícia os prendesse para que pudesse procurar. Agora que tinha certeza sobre quem era, poderia fazer algo seriamente.

    Não conseguiu a gravação, mas o que conseguiu não foi tão ruim também. 

    Um soco, seguido de outros. Não reagiu, porque sabia que se não reagisse ao menos poderia conseguir alguma coisa. Conhecia o comandante da polícia local, poderia conversar com ele. James nunca tinha dado problemas, mesmo que o advogado dissesse que tinha sido provocado e desse seu jeito, ao menos… Tinha um motivo, estava fazendo alguma coisa, mantê-lo preso por um tempo lhe daria exatamente aquilo que precisava.

     - É isso que você chama de soco? Acho que não adiantou muito sua acade… -  Mais um golpe, podia sentir o ódio dele.

     - Cala a boca! Vou te matar... Nos deixe em paz!

     - Não consegue nem se proteger com isso. - Mais um, sentiu a cabeça rodar com aquela, mas não era nada que já não tivesse recebido pior, mesmo quando ferido. - Quem dirá proteger o Matthew. Então me devolva ele.

     - Eu vou proteger ele de você. Seu maluco…

     Sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, e continuou. Insistindo naquele “Devolver”.

     - Sabia que ele gosta de ser chamado de gatinho? Ele praticamente mia em vez de gemer quando está sentindo muito prazer… E gosta bastante de se roçar… Como gosta. - O tom estava malicioso. Faria de tudo... Precisava fazer. - Aposto que não sabia não é? Me devolva. Ele não quer ficar com você. Ele é meu gatinho. O achei na rua. É meu. 

     - Ele não é seu. - O ouviu ranger pelos dentes, parecia tentar se controlar sem sucesso. Sentiu a perna dele na sua, uma surpresa, gemendo alto de dor, ouvindo quando finalmente alguém chegou ali. A mente cambaleou um pouco, mas continuou. Sendo algo mais sincero dessa vez, porque sabia que aquilo, era uma verdade. Ao menos, preferia acreditar que era.

    Ouviu a pessoa falando com a polícia, uma mulher, e agarrou forte a perna de Phillip quando ele pareceu pensar em correr, até que alguns seguranças chegaram, o agarrando. Sorriu, se sentindo vitorioso, apertando a perna com a outra mão, sentindo a dor, a adrenalina para se manter acordado. Pegou o celular, e antes que fizesse sua ligação, falou, em um tom que o homem poderia ouvir.

     - Matthew tem uma coleira para gato nele… E está com meu nome.


	9. O Lobo e O Gato

_     Dizem que sua vida inteira passa diante dos seus olhos quando se está morrendo. _

_     Eu não sei o quanto isso é verdade, mas de repente eu me lembrei de umas coisas um pouco aleatórias da minha vida.  _

_     Uma vez, em uma aula chata qualquer eu vi um gato andando pelos muros da escola. Ele era um gato de cores diferenciadas, entre o marrom, um beje e o branco nas patas, que depois descobri ser um gato de raça, um snowshoe. Na época eu não sabia, era só uma criança, encantada em ver o gato andando e pulando de um lado para o outro até que chegou no portão da escola, onde tinha um cachorro.  _

_     Ele ficou todo arisco para o cão que começou a latir. Foi quando um dos adultos se aproximou do gato, com uma vassoura e o fez ter de pular praticamente em cima do cachorro. Porém, o gato fugiu. Quando estávamos saindo da escola, vimos que o gato tinha ficado bem, enquanto o cachorro tinha sumido e enquanto algumas meninas ficaram felizes, alguns rapazes pareceram chateados e outros nem se importaram.  _

_     O gato não entrou em combate com o cão, ele apenas correu. Mas eu o imaginei brincando com o cão, preso no beco, sem escapatória e simplesmente enganando o cachorro para fugir. Acho que foi naquele tempo que eu passei a gostar de gatos. A independência deles, o jeito de fazer as coisas. Gatos são livres de alguma forma. Se são leais, são leais de um jeito diferente. Existem muitas diferenças. _

_     É engraçado como crianças gostam de se comparar com animais, mas quando passei a ser adolescente as pessoas começaram a me comparar com um gato vadio. Sempre fora de casa e  procurando um lugar para ficar, uma pessoa para me “Alimentar a carência”. Eu não levei como uma ofensa nem nada do tipo. Sabia que não era como se fosse uma critica ou uma mentira ao todo.  _

_     Eu passei a gostar de ser chamado disso, de gato vadio, depois de ser chamado de “gatinho” pelo James. Era algo carinhoso, brincalhão e eu gostava de poder usar essa desculpa para poder fazer coisas que me deixavam um pouco constrangido como miar, ou engatinhar até ele de vez em quando. Ou me roçar e lamber o rosto dele. Ou brincar com os dedos da mão dele quando estava em seu colo.  _

_     Esses momentos simples de que eu ficava apenas sentado no colo dele, de lado, com o braço e a cabeça recostado no peito dele, sentindo um dos braços musculosos me envolvendo pela cintura, enquanto ele lia um livro e eu apenas ouvia música relaxado ali. Agora estou aqui sentado nessa mesa, ouvindo bobagens de um homem estranho que acha que eu gosto de ser alimentado na boca como um bebê e que fica me dando toques tímidos pelo corpo como se esperando que peça por mais ou algo do tipo.  _

_     Só estou pensando no quanto eu gostaria de poder sentar naquele colo, no sofá daquela casa e ficar lá, olhando para o rosto de James enquanto ele lia, ou vendo o sorriso que ele me mandava quando percebia que tinha a minha atenção completa. Estou sentindo sua falta, e não sei se deveria, mas o que me assusta mais é que eu estou sentindo falta dos momentos inocentes, dos momentos que eram apenas… nós juntos, sem beijos, sem toques, sem nada disso.  _

_     Só eu e você, sentados naquele sofá, comendo bolo, conversando, ouvindo música, lendo, dormindo…  _

_     Só eu e você.  _

 

  
     - Consigo deixar ele preso apenas por um dia, se o pai dele estiver com azar… Você sabe disso.

    James ouve a voz do policial no outro lado da linha. Sabia que embora tivesse sido um ato de violência com testemunhas e várias coisas do tipo, como estava evitando ter de ir fazer uma ocorrência não teria muito tempo para poder tomar uma atitude, pensar em um plano que desse certo. Desligou o telefone e a mão com a seringa tremeu por um momento. Sabia que aquilo não era o certo a se fazer, mas não tinha outro jeito. Ele precisava. 

    Injetou a adrenalina no próprio corpo, esperando alguns minutos até que sentisse o efeito, vendo a mulher loira olhando-o com aquela feição de desagrado. Sorriu para ela a agradecendo, esperando que isso diminuísse a culpa que ela devesse estar sentindo pelo que fazia. E era estranho perceber que de certa forma, nunca pensou que teria tantas pessoas com quem contar quando tivesse com um problema, mas que realmente o tinha. 

    Estava com um mapa da cidade sobre a mesa. Algumas casas estavam marcadas, prédios, todos os lugares onde aquela pessoa tinha sido vista nos últimos dias. Nunca pensara que contatar uma pessoa que considerara  irresponsável por todos os anos desde que tinha os conhecido que conseguiu o que mais precisava no momento. Assim como mais pessoas para que fizessem parte de uma busca. Seita cresceu, e como o pai parecia estar aprendendo como ter contatos. 

    Não sabia se gostava disso, mas se era a carta que tinha naquele momento não hesitaria em usá-la. 

    Aquele era um momento para pensar. Com seu áudio a tenente tinha conseguido mandato para que investigassem a casa de Phillip, mas como o esperado nada foi encontrado lá. O homem ainda morava com o pai, nunca tinha tido relacionamentos, para um stalker, embora fosse visivelmente inseguro, ele era bonito, rico, do tipo que seria popular com muitos homens e mulheres por aí. 

    O pai além de advogado também estava no ramo imobiliário o que criava uma dificuldade bem maior que descobrissem. Isso era o que estava no segundo mapa, e qual daquelas casas estavam ocupadas, os moradores que tinham tido nos últimos treze anos e alguns documentos das pessoas que viviam nelas. Além disso, James por si mesmo fizera pesquisas de lugares onde ele levaria o rapaz se quisesse passar um tempo curto sozinho com o menino. 

    Estava tentando pensar em si mesmo como se fosse igual Phillip, invertendo os papéis com o homem. Era doente, mas faria. Onde ele levaria Matthew? O que ele faria? Como ele cuidaria do rapaz? Sabia que ele não devia estar sendo deixado sozinho, e que provavelmente também estava sendo monitorado 24 horas por dia, por isso tinha de ser um lugar com bom acesso de sinal, não tão longe da cidade, porque a ansiedade em ver e estar com ele o impediria de levá-lo para muito longe. 

    A mente estava funcionando rápido, eliminando possibilidades, praticamente nem ouvindo enquanto Jaskier parecia tentar dificultar ainda mais a saída de Phillip da delegacia. O pai do rapaz tinha muita influência política, o que dificultava mais o trabalho. Ainda assim, aquela era de muitas formas uma corrida contra o tempo. Mesmo que o homem ficasse preso por dias, meses e Matthew estivesse sendo cuidado por outra pessoa esse não era o problema principal. 

    O problema principal era que o rapaz era auto destrutivo. Matthew lidava com seus problemas de um jeito preocupante. Sabia que tanto se o menino estivesse pensando em uma forma de sair de onde estava, quanto se ele tinha desistido, as duas opções poderiam deixar no rapaz marcas. Seriam mais erros, mais coisas do qual se arrepender, ou ao menos mais consequências dos quais lidar. 

    Mordeu o lábio. Não queria ter que estancar mais feridas no mais novo. Porque ele tinha aquele tipo de força que o fazia suportar coisas demais e ao mesmo tempo, o fazer pensar que podia suportar até mesmo quando se feria. Em alguns momentos, James preferia que o rapaz fosse frágil, porque assim ele procuraria por ajuda mais facilmente, os machucados seriam mais visíveis para todo mundo e ele não conseguiria se machucar tanto. 

    Já tinha passado algumas horas, não conseguiu evitar a si mesmo de apagar por duas horas por causa dos golpes que tinha recebido e essa perto de tempo mais o tempo para conseguir tudo que estava espalhado pela mesa de Jaskier naquele momento, informações da tenente, do Seita. Ler e deixar tudo dominar sua mente em uma velocidade que não usara nem quando esteve nas guerras. Era quase madrugada naquela hora. 

    Porém controlou os pensamentos. Pegando o telefone de novo mais de uma vez. Tinha selecionado quinze possíveis lugares, quinze lugares onde Matthew podia estar, mas eram apenas algumas chances. Não queria ter de ficar com a segunda opção para resolver aquele problema, porque a segunda opção era mais arriscada. Mesmo que ela parecesse a mais viável quando recebeu o telefonema que gelou o seu sangue. 

    Pegou sua Glock G28. E o telefone novamente.

     - Ves… Preciso de um favor, rápido...

  
  


    Ele tinha lhe deixado ficar na parte superior da casa daquela vez. Livre para andar por ali, como um “voto de confiança”. Achara isso hilário, levando em conta o homem que via passar na parte de fora da casa hora ou outra, a mulher que estava ali dentro. Ambos pareciam ser estrangeiros, aparência que lhe lembrava um pouco russos. Também tinham as gavetas com facas, e tudo que era afiado e/ou perigoso trancados, assim como as janelas bloqueadas, as portas, e todas aquelas câmeras visíveis pelo espaço. Respirou fundo, sentado no sofá, olhando para a janela, deixando os pensamentos dominarem sua mente por um seguindo. 

    Conhecia um pouco daquele lugar. Ou seria melhor dizer que era um pouco familiar. Não a casa em si, mas as poucas árvores ao redor, aquela sensação de ser quase campo, mesmo quando tinha certeza de ter sinal de internet e celular ali, pelo que tinha visto de Phillip no tempo que passaram juntos. O homem não dera aberturas, a conversa não foi a mais agradável que teve, o silêncio dominou e quando não dominou… 

    Tirando o rosto inchado já tinha mais três hematomas. Estavam mais feios do que parecia, devido sua imunidade baixa, algumas veias provavelmente estouradas, mas não se importava. Três ou dez, ou mais... Estava se perguntando como faria dali para a frente. Talvez devesse simplesmente abrir as pernas para ele uma hora e enganá-lo, fazê-lo pensar que estava acreditando nele. Era difícil pelo que estava sentindo naquela hora, pelo que tinha acontecido sobre James, mas era uma opção… 

    Foi quando ouviu um som estranho vindo da cozinha, se levantando e olhando para a direção, andando até lá junto com a mulher. E o que viu lhe deixou um pouco surpreso e lhe fez sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Um sorriso pequeno. Era um gato, um Snowshoe, relativamente grande, só que ainda pequeno o suficiente para passar pelas grades da janela. Viu-o lhe olhar com os olhos assustados quando chegaram e depois fugir novamente pela janela com agilidade, e ficou lá, olhando-o. 

    A mulher russa voltou para a sala depois de um tempo, enquanto Matthew apenas pegou um pouco de carne no congelador, descongelando com água quente e deixando espalhado perto da janela, pela cozinha, pequenos pedaços. Esvaziou a lixeira grande, colocando mais carne lá dentro. E deixando uma caixa amarrada com uma fita adesiva, bem perto da mola da tampa, apenas esperando de longe, sentado na porta e se vendo observado pela mulher. 

    Nunca imaginou que daria certo quando o gato realmente entrou na lixeira e o prendeu lá, correndo até que o prendeu um pouco, sentindo pena, mas deixou que ficasse daquele jeito por um tempo. Viu a russa parecer cansada, entediada talvez, como se se perguntasse o que Matthew estava fazendo mas isso era perfeito. Era bom ter aquele gatinho ali, ele poderia lhe ajudar muito…

     - Me desculpe amiginho… É só um pouco ok?

     Disse, esperando por um tempo até que ele parecesse calmo e colocando levantando-se com a lixeira, pegando um papel toalha. Olhava no caminho para a sala o tempo todo, pedindo para que a mulher não estivesse lhe olhando pela câmera. Depois de um tempo pegou um palito de dente, sentando-se de novo na lixeira, abrindo um pouquinho e conversando com o gato bobagens, enquanto as mãos se moviam. 

    Depois, apenas soltou o animal, deixando que ele saísse pela janela. Fitou por um tempo, vendo-o fugir apressado pela janela e depois voltando para o “quarto” deitando-se na cama e fitando onde sabia que a câmera estava, antes de fechar os olhos. E foi nele que pensou, foi no abraço dele, no calor dele, no beijo dele… 

    James era quase a personificação de sua sanidade naquele momento.

 

  
     - Tem certeza disso?

    Ves olhava pela janela do carro da mansão que estava na frente ao homem ao seu lado no banco. Podia ver a mão dele sobre a perna, as olheiras e a palidez. James antes podia parecer um pouco mais velho do que sua verdadeira idade, só que agora parecia que do nada ele tinha envelhecido mais vinte anos. O rosto continuava duro, com suas cicatrizes da guerra adicionadas às marcas da idade e ainda assim, era uma expressão medonha.

     - Uma hora ele vai sair e ir até lá. Não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Provavelmente vai tentar nos enganar.

     - Ele sabe que estamos aqui?

     - Não exatamente, mas ele está paranoico, acha que eu estou perseguindo Matthew e que eu quero roubá-lo dele. Vai olhar para a janela e se sentir observado, provavelmente nem deve estar conseguindo ir ao banheiro em paz agora.

     - Maldito bastardo doente.

     - Por isso temos que ter cuidado. Pode parecer que tem algum empregado saindo, ou o próprio pai dele, mas ele pode estar dentro do porta malas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não podemos deixar ele sair sem que percebamos…

     - Mas como vamos saber?

     - Vou seguir o meu instinto… E pedi mais uma pessoa para ficar de olho. Ele segue o primeiro que sair, nós seguimos o segundo.

     - Entendi.

     O silêncio dominou por alguns minutos, até que a loira ajeitou a sua pistola HK. Com aquela o general lhe devia uma, sabia que o que estavam fazendo estava fora da lei, só que ligou o foda-se para isso, e disse a si mesmo que aquilo era pela adrenalina e porque ela mesmo sabia como a saúde de Matt às vezes ficava frágil do nada. Não tinha a obrigação de estar ali, principalmente carregando uma arma tão perigosa, ainda assim ficou o olhar na casa novamente. 

    E esse silêncio se tornou tão alto que quando o celular do general vibrou ambos quase pularam em seus bancos, os olhos indo para o mesmo lugar, alguma ansiedade por notícias, mas o número que estava na tela de James era desconhecido. Demorou um tempo para que atendesse, desconfiando, mas quando o fez foi uma surpresa ouvir uma voz feminina adulta, madura.

     - Alô.

     - Alo...

     - Hum… Quem está falando?

     - Com quem gostaria de falar?

     - Na verdade, eu não sei. Er… Pode soar estranho, mas o gato do meu filho apareceu com um papel preso em sua coleira, e nesse papel tinha o seu número e a mensagem por “Ajuda”. Espero que não seja um trote.

    Sua mente demorou processar a mensagem quando a ouviu. Um gato? Papel na coleira?

     - Me desculpe, mas como é essa mensagem?

     - O que? Er… Está em um guardanapo e são buracos, rasgos… Eu ia jogar fora mas meu filho disse que pareciam números e quando eu li…

     - Senhora, uma pessoa muito querida para mim foi sequestrada e talvez ele esteja aí por perto. Poderia me dizer o seu endereço, ou ao menos ligar para a polícia para mim? - Não escondeu o desespero em sua voz, não teria nada de bom mantendo o controle naquela hora. Sentiu o nervosismo dela por detrás do número, mas quando ela lhe passou o endereço e disse que ligaria para a polícia também. A agradeceu. Olhou para a casa novamente e ficou um tempo assim até que ouviu a loira falar.

     - E aí?

 **-** Ligue o carro…

    Estava olhando o mapa quando chegou na porta da casa da mulher. Era no canto da cidade, mas perto da empresa dos Tommasi se tomando o caminho certo, um lugar apropriado. Ves conversava com a moça, enquanto James colocou a jaqueta de um azul escuro, cobrindo os cabelos grisalhos e começando a andar. Tinha usado uma dose forte de morfina, sabia que não era saudável, mas depois de tudo, sabia que aquilo tinha de acabar logo, ou não poderia mais lidar com a dor e a falta de energia. 

    Passou em uma por uma das casas, gatos nunca saíam muito dos seus territórios, e indo um pouco mais para longe começava o campo. Meia dúzias de casas mais distantes, suas luzes brilhando. A mais próxima daquela mulher era uma casa que as luzes estavam sendo cortadas por algumas árvores, um caminho de terra levando até ela. Foi quando viu uma outra luz, uma que se movia, um carro… Mas não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação sobre alguma saída de pessoas da mansão do Phillip, nada que demonstrasse… 

    Foi quando uma ideia passou em sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, controlando a respiração. Voltou todo o caminho que tinha feito, apertou onde mais doía na perna e usou disso para se acalmar.  Teria de confiar nele, porque de todos os planos que tinha montado até ali, nenhum era certo, nenhum era melhor do que aquele… Voltou ao carro, pegando o celular novamente. E esperando que aquela fosse sua última ligação.

     - Tenente Ross?

  
  


    Estava acordado quando ouviu o som de um carro parando na porta da casa. 

    Não se moveu, continuava deitado, com os olhos fechados, encolhido um pouco de lado na cama quando os passos apressados foram se tornando mais próximos, e mais próximos e mais próximos, quando mesmo no escuro o som parou bem atrás de si, bem atrás de sua cabeça. Já podia imaginar como seria. Um golpe na cabeça, rápido, seu sangue se espalhando pelo travesseiro, sujando os pés dele de rubro, mas no fundo sabia que o que ia acontecer era bem o contrário. 

    A respiração pesada pareceu se acalmar quando virou-se um pouco, levantando o tronco. Forçou uma expressão mais calma ao ver o rosto dele, sabendo que as coisas não estavam tão bem… E quando o abraço veio não o afastou, apenas lentamente envolveu o corpo mais forte com o seu, aceitando aquilo, um sorriso suave se formando. Ao fechar os olhos era outra pessoa que via, outro cheiro que sentia, outro toque, outra pessoa, outro nome. 

    James…

     - Eu senti sua falta. - Podia o sentir respirando fundo, exalando seu perfume, apertando seu corpo magro, aquela necessidade dele, ao mesmo tempo uma força um pouco maior, uma raiva mal guardada. - Me disseram coisas horríveis de você hoje… Me disseram que você me enganou… Que você não é meu.

     - O quê?

     - Aquele homem, eu devia tê-lo matado, sabia que devia! Ele não vai te deixar em paz… Meu gatinho… Ele não vai tocar em você. Ele não sabe de nada.

    Notou aquela diferença no jeito dele de lhe chamar. Gatinho… Sorriu, e sentiu a energia voltar um pouco mais. James… James tinha feito alguma coisa sabia disso. Quando Phillip se afastou não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ainda assim, quando viu o que tinha cometido de errado apenas riu de leve, o coração batendo forte no peito e o fitando um pouco mais intensamente.

     - Me desculpe.

     - Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa Matthew? - Viu preocupação na voz dele e depois disso sorriu de leve.

     - Por ter te machucado. Eu mereço tudo isso.

     - Não, não se preocupe tá? Eu vou te proteger, aquele louco não vai tocar um dedo em você.

     - Eu sei. Vai dar tudo certo.

    Era aquelas palavras que ele queria dizer para outra pessoa. Engraçado como caíam bem no contesto. O sentiu lhe abraçar de novo e deixou que o silêncio dominasse, até que ouviram algo tocando, um vibrar. Olhou para o celular do homem, vendo-o ignorar, mas algo lhe fez sentir que aquilo não foi comum quando teve mais três vibrações. Podia ser só o Whatsapp, mas sabia que não… Ou ao menos sentia que não. 

    Na próxima Phillip não ignorou mais o toque, fitando e a expressão dele quase fez, Matthew sorrir, mas conteve-se. Havia algum medo ali, um susto. Viu-o lhe fitar e mostrou um pouco de curiosidade e confusão, antes que perguntasse uma fez.

     - Acon…

 **-** … Como?  

    Aproximou o rosto, vendo apenas uma parte da mensagem primeira mensagem: . 

    [ Vim buscar… ]

    O peito vibrou ao reconhecer a foto da entrada da casa, um pouco distante alguns galhos atrapalhando mostrando que tinha sido tirada de cima de uma árvore. Depois teve uma segunda mensagem. Novamente só pôde ver uma pequena parte da mensagem, a parte do fundo da casa dessa vez, vindo de baixo, mostrando que não estava mais sobre uma árvore. 

    [ Se não for meu… Ninguém! ]

    Ouviu um barulho um pouco depois disso, como uma pedra caindo sobre o teto, e mais uma, e outra… Depois um barulho de vidro mais alto que fez se peito disparar. Assustou-se ao sentir as duas mãos de Phillip em seu ombro, o jeito assombrado que ele lhe fitou.

     - Fique aqui. Ele não vai tocar em você… Não vai.

     - Espera…

    Subiu atrás dele, pela porta que levava para a cozinha ao invés da parte de fora da casa, vendo uma garrafa de bebida com uma mensagem mal escrita, ainda assim reconheceu a letra.

     - O que está fazendo aqui?

     - Eu só fiquei…

     - Desce! - Sentiu um empurrar forte, quase caindo, sendo segurado pelo homem russo que agora estava dentro da casa. Fitou Phillip. - Desculpa… Eu… Porque sempre faz isso? Você não está seguro aqui. Desce lá, ok? Leva ele.

    Puxou o braço ao ser quase segurado pelo russo, tomando o caminho, indo até a cama. Sorriu com o rosto escondido pelo travesseiro. Ele estava ali… Tinha de ser ele.

     - James…

 

    A tenente abaixou os braços depois que a mensagem tinha sido enviada. Um segundo de silêncio, esperando reações. Estava distante o suficiente para que a segurança da casa não os visse, se estivessem errados, aquilo poderia criar um grande processo em cima de sua equipe. Não tinham motivo para que estivessem ali, embora pudesse sorrir sobre uma coisa se contasse com os quatro que estavam em cada lado da casa. 

    Todos eram amiguinhos do Matthew, fazendo uma brincadeira.

     - Está certo disso não é?

     - Ele não vai matá-lo. Não depois do que eu disse.

     - Pessoas como ele são instáveis…

     - Acho que você ainda não entendeu, Tenente.

    Viu os olhos fortes dela lhe fitarem, não gostando de ser interrompida, exigindo uma explicação antes mesmo que aquelas palavras saíssem da boca dela. Todo o corpo da mulher exalava, o tom de voz, mas James estava igualmente sério, igualmente levando aquilo como algo que era um caso de vida ou morte. Sua vida, sua morte.

     - Então me explique General.

**_“Preparar iscas para atrair o inimigo, fingir desorganização e depois esmagá-lo... Quando perto, fazer ele acreditar que estamos longe. Quando longe, vice-versa... Se ele for superior, evite combate. Se ele for temperamental, procure irritá-lo. Finja estar fraco, ele se tornará arrogante. Se ele estiver tranquilo, não lhe dê sossego. Ataque onde e quando ele se mostrar despreparado. Apareça quando não estiver sendo esperado.”_ **

     - Matthew é minha presa. E eu sou o Lobo. Essa é a história aqui. 

     Levantou a Glock para o alto, apertando o gatilho uma vez, deixando que ouvissem bem.

    “ Você é só um porco, Phillip...

_      O caçador aqui sou eu.”  _


	10. Coleira para Gato

_Posso sentir meus dentes batendo uns nos outros enquanto eu tremo._

_Não sei onde está a força dos meus joelhos._

_Minha visão está embaçada. Tudo… Vermelho._

_Meu rosto..._

_Mãos pegajosas… A voz dele._

_Aqueles dois sons ecoando._

_Bang!_

_Bang…_

  


    O que dominou depois daquele tiro foi um completo silêncio. Meia hora, meia hora de completo silêncio na floresta, na casa. Matthew se assustou quando todas as luzes se apagaram, Phillip aparecendo com uma lanterna e a algema, o rosto pálido como o de um fantasma. Não demorou muito para perceber também a arma que ele tinha em mãos. Confiança total… Nunca sabia o que pensar daquele homem. Ele lhe amava? Lhe odiava? Confiava em si? Não confiava? No que é que ele acreditava no fundo?

     - Vamos sair daqui… Não se preocupe ok?

     Sua resposta foi o silêncio e as mãos para a frente, mostrando ao outro que não lutaria, se deixaria ser preso, a expressão calma quase dizendo que confiava nele, mas não era nele que confiava. Sentiu o frio das algemas em sua pele fina novamente, passando a andar, sentindo a mão dele em suas costas, de um jeito semelhante ao que James fazia e se perguntava, quanto tempo ele passara assistindo seus vídeos, suas saídas, tudo?

    Quando passou pela sala apenas a luz do notebook estava ligada, mas tudo estava escuro. E foi nesse momento que o vermelho dominou a casa, o alarme disparado e pôde ver pela tela do aparelho quando quatro pessoas apareceram rodeando a casa, todos parecendo grandes, todos com jaquetas azuis escuras, que mais pareciam preto olhando dali. E depois disso sua visão cortou. Podia sentir a mão de Phillip tremer, a arma apontada para si quando saíram da casa.

    O russo saiu de frente à câmera, ele e a mulher também armados e cada um foi para um lado da entrada. Tinha uma pessoa em frente ao portão e no meio de tudo, ainda conseguiu cair. Talvez, pensou, se Phillip se importasse ele teria notado como sua mão sangrara com a queda, o corte, o machucado que se criou, o pouco sangue que pingava ao chão, mas ele não ligava para isso, ele estava assustado e com medo como um bichinho encurralado.

    Entraram no carro, e o som alto do acelerador dominou naquele momento. Ele iria atropelar, qualquer um que estivesse em sua frente. Era como ver o próprio retrato do que obsessão e desespero podia fazer com uma pessoa. Sua pele formigava mais, a respiração de repente pareceu mais pesada do que antes… A mão se fechou mais e finalmente se sentiu tremer. Tinha que dar certo…

    O carro acelerou… Mas não andou muito de toda a forma.

 

 

     - Temos que aproveitar os cinco minutos depois que o alarme soar.

     James explicava o que ia acontecer pelo Walkie-Talkie da Tenente Ross. Podia ver levemente a outra figura feminina, distante, da agente Rose ela faria uma das partes mais importantes do plano, por isso sua atenção focou nela em um instante longo, depois em Ves.

     - É a hora que eles não vão estar mais olhando para a câmera e sim se preparando para sair, nessa hora temos que colocar a corrente espinhada no chão para impedir o carro de sair. Pelo desespero ele deve andar um pouco até parar, talvez até fazer uma curva e bater, mas o acidente não vai ser pesado. Não vai ter aceleração o suficiente se colocarmos bem no portão. A agente rose coloca a corrente e vai para o lado.

     - Depois disso?

     - Vai ser como um pesadelo. E conto com sua boa pontaria… Ves.

  


    Era como um pesadelo quando Phillip ouviu os pneus estourarem. Estava assustado, mas acordado o suficiente para que saísse apressado do carro, puxando Matthew consigo para que saíssem pela mesma porta. A luz dos faróis iluminava pouco a floresta mas isso não foi o suficiente para quando viu aqueles “Vultos” se aproximarem. O rapaz pôde sentir a arma apontada em sua cabeça, embora o jeito que o outro lhe abraçara impedisse de ver alguma coisa.

    O cheiro dele lhe enojava, e não podia ver que estavam sendo cercados por trás, mas ainda assim podia ouvir alguns tiros sendo dados, ouvindo o som abafado de quando suas pessoas caíram, gritando depois, agoniando. Os russos tinham sido abatidos, pareciam vivos, mas não o suficiente para que contra atacassem pelo jeito. Não podia ver, mas ouviu algo ser chutado, os passos de Phillip iam para trás, a arma apontada para a frente, o braço dele passando por seus ombros.

     - Já acabou…

    Seu peito vibrou ao reconhecer a voz, o sorriso aparecendo no rosto. Ele estava ali, ele parecia bem… A voz estava firme ao menos, mas ele estava ali. A euforia se misturou com o medo, ele estava ali. Era para James que a arma de Phillip apontava? O abraço se tornou mais forte, assim como o tremor, a dor em suas mãos, o sangue que saía… A voz que saiu vibrando.

     - Você não vai levá-lo de mim.

     - Está machucando ele Phillip… Não faça isso. Você sabe o que é verdade. Solte-o.

     - Machucando ele? Você machucava ele! Eu o salvei de você…

     Pôde ouvir o som das armas, sentindo uma náusea ao levantar o rosto e ver o que não queria na expressão de Phillip. Confusão, mas depois de alguns minutos um sorriso principalmente quando a voz feminina ecoou.

     - James Kerrigan. Abaixe a arma. Você está preso.

    Tremeu. O que estava acontecendo? Porque estava acontecendo? O que Phillip tinha feito? Não conseguia se virar para ver, completamente, mas o grupo estava apontando para outro lugar e não precisava ser um gênio para saber para onde estava apontado. Depois disso ouviu um riso baixo e parecendo nervoso de James.

     - O quê?

     - Mandei abaixar a arma!

     - Tenente Ross, sabe que não sou o perigo aqui, então...

    Pôde ouvir um gemido de James, um grito controlado pelos dentes. Mordeu o lábio. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não era para ser assim. Ouviu o som das algemas, o  praguejar de James, o sorriso se alargando de Phillip. A voz forte da Tenente.

     - Senhor Reymond. Está tudo sobre controle agora. Temos provas o suficiente para prender esse perseguidor. Por favor largue a arma.

     A voz dela não chegou em seus ouvidos. A única coisa que Matthew pôde ouvir foi as palavras de Phillip, quando ele se virou para si. “Está tudo bem agora… Vou terminar com tudo isso. Meu gatinho.”

    Essa foi a única coisa que ficou em sua mente quando ouviu o gatilho da arma. Quase podia ver  a cabeça estourada de James… O corpo caindo.

     Parou de tremer.

     E sentiu o sangue nas mãos, empurrando o mais fundo que podia, quase sentindo os dedos entrarem para dentro quando o caco de vidro afundou. O grito agoniado, a expressão confusa. O líquido que saiu da boca dele direto para seu rosto quando ele se engasgou, manchando seus olhos do vermelho. O cheiro repulsivo do perfume se misturando e depois… Gelou.

    “Bang”

     O braço de Phillip tremeu.

     Bang…

     E Phillip caiu.

     E depois disso. Foi só um grito de James… Depois disso foi só calor e as palavras de James.

     Mas sequer ouviu o que ele estava dizendo.

  


    Aqueles dois meses demoraram mais para passar do que tinha imaginado.

    Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo durou o choque, mas quando acordou, dele estava em uma cama de hospital, gritando por James. Foi preciso mais de uma enfermeira para lhe segurar, porém foi Jaskier quem lhe acalmou. Teve um resumo da situação, e ficou aliviado em saber que o mais velho estava no quarto ao lado. Ninguém lhe impediu de levantar e ir até lá com seu soro.

    O rosto cansado e em dor partiu seu coração, ainda assim ficou feliz em finalmente poder se sentar ao lado dele, pegar naquela mão. Feliz o suficiente para sentir as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto ao deixar a palma dele roçar em suas bochechas. E ficar ali, só se roçando nele, sentindo aquele calor, aquele cheiro… E o que veio no fim foi culpa… Era tudo sua culpa não era?

    Tinha o deixado naquele estado. Sequer conseguia imaginar quanta dor ele teve que suportar para estar ali daquele jeito agora. Sem poder nem descansar em casa, com uma enfermeira de olho. Jaskier tinha contado para ele sobre as doses de morfina e adrenalina, o motivo para que James estivesse internado ali, e apagado. Apertou mais a mão dele, sentindo sua própria ferida arder. E roçou-se mais uma vez, os olhos fechados. Beijando a palma dele.

     - Que gatinho manhoso…

     Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz rouca, sorrindo e levantando o olhar, vendo os dourados em sua direção.

     - James…

     - Está se sentindo melhor?

     - Eu…

    Não teve tempo de terminar, no fim apenas viu os olhos dele fechando novamente. Parecia que ele ia ficar naquele estado por um tempo, acordando e dormindo de novo. Ele precisava descansar e pelo jeito que a perna dele estava inchado, parecia que algo tinha infeccionado, devia estar doendo bastante. Mordeu o lábio. Queria beijá-lo, queria fazer toda aquela dor passar, pedir desculpas por tudo. Estava se sentindo um assassino, um idiota. Como se tivesse feito tudo de errado. 

     Mas como sempre ele não lhe julgou ele apenas lhe amou. Apoiou sua decisão de passar um tempo longe do mundo, da faculdade, das pessoas, de tudo. Nada do que tinha acontecido era culpa deles por mais que se culpassem, era isso o que todos diziam. Receberam algumas visitas. Riram das bobagens de Jaskier e Ves por uns dias. Receberam ajuda deles quando foram para casa, mas ainda não podiam fazer muitas coisas e foi a ajuda deles também que receberam da justiça. 

     E mesmo depois de irem para casa ainda não tinham conversado sobre o ocorrido, nenhum dos dois. Não sobre os sentimentos que eles tinham, a culpa que cada um sentia. Matthew por não ter procurado ajuda, por não ter sido mais paciente, por ter sido apressado e cometido todos aqueles erros. James por não poder tê-lo protegido e no fim… Por não ter evitado que novamente o rapaz fizesse algo que teriam consequências. Ao menos, tinham um bom advogado para resolver tudo aquilo, e a ajuda de toda a polícia envolvida.

    Um dia conversaram, e naquele mesmo dia se entenderam. Naquele mesmo dia se arrumaram como podiam.

    Dois meses depois e estavam ali, na taberna, comemorando, esquecendo.

    Ves ganhara com as facas, e a mira dela realmente era boa depois de tudo. Ela tinha feito um buraco na cabeça de Phillip, exatamente na testa. Soube que tinha sido ela que atirara nos russos também, e depois ainda desarmara ambos e prendera-os. Quando um dos russos tentou fugir falaram que ela deu um chute alto, giratório, acertando bem na cabeça do homem. Podia imaginar bem como tinha acontecido.

     O tiro que Phillip dera acertara James no ombro, mas a bala tinha passado pela carne, e saído do outro lado o que fez com que a ferida não fosse tão perigosa quanto podia. Tinham de agradecê-la no fim. Jaskier com suas músicas, suas histórias e suas cantadas. Depois de tudo aquilo o ar da taberna fazia extremamente bem. As pessoas sorringo, gritando, bêbadas, os desafios e as provocações. 

    Mas o melhor de tudo era aquilo:

     - Tenho algo para você. Algo que está guardado a muito tempo. Quando chegarmos em casa.

     E o sorriso de James exatamente como se lembrava. Selvagem. Tinham sido dois meses de colo, de carinhos, de sexo… De insegurança de ambas as partes, para continuar a vida como ela tinha sido antes de tudo. Mas no fim nada sobre eles tinha mudado. Nada sobre aquele amor, nada sobre como se gostavam. Nenhuma demonstração de carinho. Eles não queriam que mudassem, que perdessem o significado, a sensação que sentiam.

     Eles se amaram primeiro daquele jeito. Naquela casa, aquele sofá, com aquelas palavras, aqueles toques... Era o mundo deles que Phillip tinha tentado roubar para si, mas no fim ele não conseguiria, de nenhuma forma. Não deixariam que ele estragasse o que lhes faziam feliz. Não deixaria que ele deixasse o medo dominando, o medo de James sobre seu jeito de amar aquele rapaz, o medo daquele rapaz de ser tão dependente e carente, de precisar de alguém para estar ao seu lado. 

     James precisava de seu controle. Matthew precisava se sentir como se pertencesse à alguém. James precisava ser o guardião, de ter aquilo que lhe era querido ao alcance de suas mãos, de seus olhos, aquele anseio de proteger a todo custo. Matthew precisava ser o tesouro, uma propriedade, de estar sempre ligado e preso à alguém, querido, desejado, aquela sensação de que era amado loucamente.

     Eles precisavam um do outro. E a única coisa que poderia fazê-los abrir mão daquela necessidade eram um ao outro.

     E nenhum dos dois queria isso. Não naquele dia. 

     Por isso aquela caixa estava sobre a cama.

     Porque nada tinha mudado no fundo deles. 

     Por isso aquilo estava dentro dela.

     Por isso... Aquele era o presente.

     Uma Coleira para Gato

     Escrito... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Insegura pkcte. Quase pirando *
> 
> Agora é contigo~ Mamma.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, como sempre, não coloquei nenhuma tag lá no início, primeiro porque não sabia qual colocar -q 
> 
> Mamma~ Mais um draminha aí para encher o saco @_@ huahuahuahuahua Como eu acho que na história original já aconteceu merda o bastante, acho que vou deixar isso aqui como um Universo Alternativo de história mesmo. Eu tinha pensado em fazer com o Nark de início XD, mas de alguma forma, acho que o Matt tem muito mais chance de sobreviver à uma coisa do tipo do que vai acontecer =X
> 
> Por enquanto eu vou deixar sem avisos nem nada mesmo porque acho que quero experimentar pegar um pouco pesado aqui XD... Espero não exagerar muito. Qualquer coisa, aceito avisos!


End file.
